Precious and Fragile Adopted
by Saharra Shadow
Summary: Adopted from Bittersweet Alias. Harry returns from training and finds that his friends and family no longer understand him. Percy has become an outcast in his own family. Together they find what they need and want. I'll begin updating when done writing.:
1. Chapter 1

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 01: Precious and Fragile Things  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

Disclaimer: Hehe, like I own Harry Potter. He's not a cute fun-loving boy toy so he's definitely not mine or my own creation! I make nothing off this.

Title: Precious and Fragile

Rating: T-M

Pairing: Harry/Percy

Summary: He sat in the corner away from his family, silent unless the twins, Ron, or even Ginny decided to have a cruel go at him. Harry"d never given much thought to Percy until that day.

Warnings: Top!Harry, Drama, Language, Sexual Situations. Mild Violence - SLASH, Male/Male, TOP!Harry

Notes: This is new to me. I"ve never done a Top!Harry and yes the pairing probably makes people blink twice but since when have I ever followed the rules? : )

Beta: Kamerreon! She really truly rocks.

_Chapter One: Precious and Fragile Things_

_Precious and fragile things_

_Need special handling_

_My God what have we done to You?_

Wars were rather nasty things. He hated it that those he cared about had to live through them and that was why he"d quit school. After the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, and the premature death of a classmate who didn't deserve to die, Harry Potter felt in his heart that he had to do something. He knew all along that he was the key to Voldemort's demise. It began with him and it would end with him.

He also knew that the training would change everything about him. From his personality, to his growth, which had been undermined due to years of malnourishment.

Though if you looked at him now, malnourishment no longer existed. It was exactly two years from the day he decided to give up his life for this war and now here he was. A different kind of Harry Potter stepped off the train at King's Cross.

He was an impossible six foot one in height, with toned muscles up and down his figure and light bronze skin. He was of a sleek build, perfect for that of a Seeker and a well skilled fighter. His shoulders were broad from one side to the other. His chin and jaw line was well defined, no more childish baby fat could be found there. The glasses had been gone for years, making his eyes shine even brighter. His hair was shaggy, wild, and raven falling ungracefully to his shoulders. It was almost always pulled back, with a black tie, and only certain strands could be seen acting rebelliously and flying into his face, covering the scar that started it all.

He was wearing jet-black loose fitting jeans that sat rather low, a white tank top with a black leather jacket over it. On his right wrist was a silver and gold Rolex and on his middle finger was a bland gold signet. It was nothing remarkable. His shoes were black steel toed and everything he owned was shrunken into one black Muggle suitcase, which had a Rooming Charm placed into it before leaving.

He was swift in his strides, his thoughts whirring from one to the other. Would they recognize him? Would they accept him? But the biggest question Harry had was could he keep everyone safe?

Two years worth of training across the world. He didn't know what good it would do. He"d dabbled in things he never should have touched. Things that Dumbledore would disapprove of. He"d done so much, seen so much.

He shook his head free of thoughts and slipped behind a brick building into a darkened alleyway, checking to make sure no Muggle was lurking he Apparated silently.

When he appeared, he was at the north end of Ottery St. Catchpole and hastily made his way through an old trail. Winding around the back and with a small nod, he could feel the wards part for him like water. He silently stepped through them without alerting anyone.

He stumbled and when he broke through the trees, he saw Fred and George bursting with laughter and someone running away from their side. Harry stood there for about twenty minutes watching everyone conversing. His eyes falling most importantly on his godfather, Remus Lupin, and of all people Severus Snape.

When did this happen? He sighed heavily, realizing he"d missed out on a lot. But it was necessary. He had a job to perform. He had a prophecy to fulfil and a Dark Lord to vanquish. Harry watched as a thin figure emerged from the house and realized that it was the third Weasley brother, Percy. But Percy didn't join the laughing Order Members; instead, he plopped himself down by the gardens, near the house, and then watched them with a grim expression.

Percy had never been Harry's favourite Weasley when he was younger. The guy had always been a rule follower and sometimes rather pompous but at that moment Percy Weasley didn't look very pompous. He looked sad" alone" detached.

Harry grimaced, his eyes darting over to the twins and then back to Percy and then it clicked. The Order Members had been laughing at him for something the twins had done.

A flashback of his childhood swept passed him and he recalled Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss dumping red paint over him at school and everyone, even the teachers, was laughing as he ran away.

He gripped the branch closest to him and slowly stepped out from behind the tree. He started toward Percy, who had curly ginger hair. A little more on the top while the sides and back were shorter. He had a dash of freckles along his nose. He wasn't wearing his old glasses and Harry would figure that he probably had his eyesight corrected. You could see his light blue eyes shining dimly.

"Hello Percy," Harry addressed in a low casual tone.

This startled the redhead who gasped up at him, eyes widened marginally. Quickly, he got to his feet without any grace whatsoever and gawked up at him. "Who are you?"

Now this surprised Harry, who came a little closer. It was odd, Percy was older, but he seemed smaller, _younger_. But that was impossible. Harry was seventeen, Percy was twenty-one. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Percy didn't seem so - arrogant anymore. He didn't seem to hold himself with the perfect air that Harry remembered him having.

He shook his head inwardly at the thoughts. He was also thinner than Harry and at one time, this wouldn't have been possible. "You don't remember me?" Harry asked huskily. He felt sad at the thought.

Percy's cheeks pinked some more and he toed the ground. "I- I"ve never seen you before."

It took a lot for Harry's mouth not to drop. What!? Harry knew he"d improved in looks, being a bit taller and without the glasses, but Merlin! "Have I really changed that much?" Feeling rather dragged down at this, he brushed his hand across the fringe of his hair, pushing it enough out of the way, so that Percy could glimpse his scar.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Harry!?" He yelped in shock and this drew everyone's attention.

(o)

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat. They were outside in the yard at the Weasleys" a long rectangular table erected for the meeting that would follow. Every single Order Member along with the Weasleys was present.

Harry Potter had disappeared two years ago for training. Why he left was a mystery to most and why Dumbledore allowed it was an even bigger mystery considering he didn't show up for his OWLs. This had several people exceptionally worried.

Sirius Black was hopping up and down in his seat. His bright grey eyes staring all around him as if expecting his godson to appear out of nowhere. It"d been so long, one letter a month from Harry was simply not enough. Remus was sitting next to his mate and smiling fondly at his antics.

"Calm down, Padfoot, he"ll be here," Remus said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so! I miss the little guy so much," Sirius whined hanging his head.

"Pathetic," Severus said from Sirius" left. Though his voice was devoid of all hate and malice.

"I need my pup!" Sirius sulked and looped a hand through Severus" arm clenching it. "You know I need him! It's been so long."

Severus didn't say anything and merely stared at Sirius knowingly.

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione were simply staring at the trio in an owlish way. The first shuddered, while the second decided to add her two Knuts to the mix.

"I still can't believe he left school, what was Dumbledore thinking?" She tutted and crossed her arms.

"He was thinking about Harry for once," Remus said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"It means that the Headmaster has a habit of following his plans without consulting the ones that they are about. I believe after what Harry saw in the graveyard that night, saw the death of someone who never deserved it, he didn't want to be unprepared again," the former Defence teacher explained adjusting the gold band on his wrist. Sirius and Severus had similar ones.

"Why would Harry be in his plans?" Ron asked dumbly.

Every adult rolled his or her eyes and no one answered him, leaving Hermione to frown in thought.

There was a loud explosion in the corner causing everyone to jerk and look to the right at identical mischievous twins attempting to look innocent. Between them was a tied up and pink painted Percy.

"We didn't mean too!" They chorused.

"It backfired! It wasn't supposed to turn him pink," Fred declared, but his eyes told on him. George was snickering against his brother and trying to add support with a pathetic nod.

"Fred and George!" Mrs. Weasley was up and her shrieking tones made Remus flinch and rub his sensitive ears.

Everyone laughed at Percy who was struggling to get up. He had a look of irritation and distress on his face.

Ron snorted. 'serves the perfect prat right."

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "Boys, leave your brother alone!" He groused but it was no use. They never listened; if they wouldn't listen to his wife, there was no one that would listen to him.

Ginny snicker-snorted into her drink. 'that colour is fitting older brother!" She taunted as he was released from the binds but the pink wouldn't leave no matter what spell Mrs. Weasley tried leaving him to scowl and stand up only to stumble from the bindings on his legs. Gangly and thin, he rushed away back to the house leaving all the Order Members to laugh.

Even Hermione's lips were twitching. 'that's not nice." But her voice betrayed her words.

Bill and Charlie grinned but didn't join in on the laughter. Tonks had fallen out of her chair and was rolling. "I'm not the only one who looks good in pink!"

Sirius was practically choking on laughter at the scene. "Perfect! One hundred percent wonderful boys!"

"Don't you dare encourage them Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley growled angrily and huffed as the twin boys gave him two thumbs up.

Remus gave Sirius an admonishing look while Severus shook his head once. "Children."

It wasn't until another twenty minutes that the twins settled down and that was because Moody, Dumbledore, and McGonagall appeared.

When Percy came back he remained as far away from the Order Members as possible, but he was still within hearing range to know what was going on. He slid down and sat on the ground, inwardly he was hoping not to be noticed.

He watched with a solemn detachment as everyone laughed and joked with one another. Dumbledore shared some candy with the twins and applauded them for their recent prank creations.

It was always the same; he couldn't seem to win for losing. At times, he wondered why he even tried.

"Hello Percy," an unfamiliar voice said softly to his right.

Blinking, the redhead stared up at an approaching figure he knew he"d never seen before. Percy couldn't find words to speak, the colour rushed to his cheeks. Whoever this man was obviously knew him - a deep green-eyed gaze flittered over to the Order Members and back at Percy. "Wh- who are you?"

He got closer, stepping across the garden. His shadow easily overpowered Percy who stumbled up, not wanting to be dwarfed by the approaching figure, but that didn't work. He was really tall. He looked like a famous Quidditch Player with the tone and deep setting tan. "You don't remember me?" He asked with a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Remember? The colour in his cheeks burned, he could feel it. "I - I"ve never seen you."

"Have I really changed that much?" He asked and then before Percy had time to answer or even comment on that question, the man's hand brushed across the flyaway strands, revealing his scar.

"Harry?!" His voice rose higher than he wanted and it cracked, getting everyone's attention.

Harry smiled and bowed his head. "Yes, Percy, I am. How are you?" He said at the same time everyone ran forward.

"Fine," Percy said, taking a step back so that he wasn't bombarded.

"Harry!?"

"Merlin! Is that you?"

"You're tall!"

'taller than Ron even. How"d this happen?"

"He's not taller than me!"

"Wotcher Harry! It's nice to meet you."

Harry cast a glance quickly at Percy who had backed well away from them all until he was standing under a small shaded tree. One by one they hugged him, Hermione shrieking and moaning about him missing OWLs, Sirius was harping about how he couldn't even lift Harry any longer.

Remus smiled next to a stony faced Severus.

The twins clapped him on the back and goggled at him. They were exactly one inch shorter than Harry Potter. Ginny was staring with a honey-glazed look.

Even Bill and Charlie greeted him cheerfully. He smiled and backed away from everyone and held up his hands. 'slow down on the questions!" He insisted.

"What happened to you?" Ron demanded. "You look different!"

"I trained for two years that's what happened."

Dumbledore smiled. "Hello Harry."

"Albus."

Everyone gasped at the first name usage. Dumbledore's smile became wider. McGonagall was taking deep breaths and staring at him. "You're looking " well, Mr. Potter."

'thanks Professor! I damn well better after all I"ve been through," he said rolling his eyes.

Sirius was bobbing around him, his eyes taking in Harry's figure. "Wow you really have changed, Harry! Last I remember you were barely five foot two!"

'six-one now Siri," Harry taunted as Mrs. Weasley came around to give him her motherly hug. It was really funny to know that she barely met the top of his chest, but that didn't stop the bear hug feeling she gave out.

"Mrs. Weasley!" He said patting her on the back and smiling at Mr. Weasley who winked.

"It's good to see you again, Harry! We"ve really missed you. I think we should sit down, eat, and then we can introduce you to all the people you don't know."

"I know Kingsley!" Harry said nodding to the black Auror, who smirked.

"Yes, you would, Harry," he said richly. "How was the flight?"

Harry scowled. "First class my arse!"

Kingsley burst out laughing and smacked him playfully on the back. "I'm sorry, we got the tickets all messed up."

"Do you know what I sat by?"

Kingsley grinned. "Pray tell, what?"

"I don't know!" He declared as everyone listened to him. "I couldn't tell you what it was, but I do know that they were mumbling the entire way about the sky and how the end of the world was coming. I really couldn't tell you if they were male or female and then when I'm nearly asleep, the person turns to me and -" he paused, reached over, and snagged Kingsley's robes bringing him down a good four inches to whisper: "_Asked if__it__ could give me a blow job!_"

Kingsley's laughter reached new heights as his eyes watered, and Harry shook his head. "Oh Merlin!"

The seventeen-year-old plopped down in a free chair as everyone gathered around.

"What, what did the hermaphrodite say?" George asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "Not for sensitive ears little ones."

They scoffed. 'sensitive? Little? Who are you calling little?" Fred crossed his arms. "We"re older."

"And more experienced!" George stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah just because you got pretty and big - and - sexy doesn't mean You're bigger than us."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Would you like to bet on the experienced part?" He challenged with a smirk.

The twins gawked, Ron and Hermione practically passed out while Sirius barked with laughter.

"Enough foul talk! I don't want to hear it!" Mrs. Weasley wailed, effectively hushing everyone up. "Harry you should know better," she admonished.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, but said nothing, as everyone jabbered all at once like school children. He sat back and listened, he was introduced to a pink haired witch named Tonks and then Fleur Delacour, who Harry remembered from the Triwizard Tournament. She was staring at him wide-eyed from next to Bill.

He simply inclined his head in respect.

Hermione and Ron were asking him questions but he deflected them for the moment. "Let me eat first, bloody hell! I had a long flight and then a train ride."

They blushed shamefully.

The talk was wild and alive, Harry answered in succinct fashion and frowned when he peered up over everyone's bobbing heads to see Percy settling underneath that same shaded tree with his legs crossed under him and a plate in front of him.

Harry ate some potatoes and salmon, expressing his thanks to Mrs. Weasley afterwards. He declined the dessert and leaned back in his chair slouching lazily with his legs spread out slightly on either side of the chair. His leather jacket had come off sometime during the meal and was draped over his chair.

He could feel several sets of eyes tracing him up and down but pretended they didn't exist. For one, Ginny Weasley was the main gawker and another was Fleur Delacour, who kept trying to get his attention. Even Hermione was staring at him and then blushing before ducking her head into her fruit.

It was the one thing that really turned him off about women. The way they seemed to compete with one another and were always gazing around at what could be better than what they already had.

"Don't you want any dessert, Harry? I"ve made treacle tart, your favourite!"

Harry smiled at the matriarch. "Why not? I was trying to forgo the sweets today else I"ll never sleep tonight," he said taking the offered plate.

She hugged him around the shoulders and sighed. "You"ve gotten so big, Harry! What have you done?" She asked touching his glossy black hair affectionately.

"Well, now that everyone's eaten and quiet, I can explain a bit. I won't tell you everything, I need to keep some of my secrets," he taunted getting a few curious raised eyebrows, and even sharper looks from Ron and Hermione. "I"ve been all over to put it mildly. I visited America, South America, Africa, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Asia, France, and Iceland. Each one was a different experience. Each one had a different kind of magic, talent, and fighting ability. I adopted some of each to form my own. Anyway, the first six months I was in America, I was placed on a strict diet, Nutrient Potions and Malnourishment Mixes. I"ve dabbled with the Auror forces from each country and the Unspeakables. I"ve also dealt with some types of magic that are a rather touchy subject with some people. I won't elaborate that's not what you need to know. What you do need to know is that, while I will be returning to Hogwarts I will not be there as a student."

There were gasps; Hermione stared at him. "How is this possible? You're only seventeen, Harry! You haven't even taken your OWLs or your NEWTs! You are missing your education."

"No, Hermione, Harry is not," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Harry already took both his OWLs and his NEWTs. He received all 12 OWLs and NEWTs. Each within a year of each other."

Harry smirked at the shocked expression on Hermione's face and the streak of jealousy from Ron.

"How"d you do this?" Hermione demanded. "You didn't take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes!"

"I did when I went to Egypt and Greece," Harry rebuked calmly. "History of Magic is so much better when you go abroad to learn. Age-old scholars have their own tales that even the most un-bookish person could enjoy and I am that un-bookish person. I hate to read," he admitted, getting a laugh from some and a silent scowl from others. "I prefer hands on learning, trial and error. Nearly getting killed and coming out alive!"

Moody barked out laughing and nodded. "I remember that in Cairo! You really do have some daring guts."

"Ignorance, I'm sure," Severus sneered.

"Yes, very ignorant!" Harry confessed with a cheeky smile. "But it was so much fucking fun!" He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth as several people flinched and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, and Hermione glared at him. 'sorry-" He said wrinkling his nose. 'small habit I picked up."

"A habit You're going to break Mister!" Mrs. Weasley chastised but she was smiling endearingly.

"I can try!" Harry said good-naturedly.

More questions were flung at him but the evasion tactics stopped them every time causing Ron and Hermione to huff and Severus to eye him with a cool sort of respect.

Harry glimpsed Percy staring over at them and his heart sank at how far away he remained from everyone. So similar to how he used to be when he was smaller, how he"d sit in a corner while everyone talked, laughed, and joined in on conversations.

He remembered when Percy's self-esteem was high and he"d stomp around speaking as though he knew everything but now he seemed quiet and subdued. What happened? He wondered.

"Harry? Where are you staying?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Weasley."

She scowled lightly at him. "You know better than that Harry! Your home is here, you are here."

"Is there enough room?" Harry asked sceptically.

"You can always stay with us, Harry," Remus said having been quiet most of the time.

Mrs. Weasley glared. "Nonsense! He's with us, with his family where he belongs!" She looked desperate to have him.

"But if you have no room, where will Harry sleep?" Sirius queried.

"I could always take a couch," Harry suggested. He wasn't picky. He"d even sleep on the floor if he had too. He did it for twelve full weeks.

"No!" She groused in horror. "You're not sleeping on the couch like some guest," she said in a huff. "We"ll find something."

It was then that Percy approached the table. "He could stay in my room," he suggested formally.

"Yeah kick the pinhead out!" Fred called.

"Yeah he can sleep on the couch or the floor, no one would mind," George said with a lofty grin.

Percy flushed, but didn't back down as Mrs. Weasley gazed at him. "We can fit an extra bed in like we did with Ron's. Your room is a little bigger," she said and shot her groaning twins a cold look.

"I"ll set the bed up then!" Mr. Weasley said.

"I can help." Charlie winked. "Good to have you back, Harry."

'thanks Charlie." He then turned to Percy. 'thanks Percy."

Percy nodded and stiffly went to sit in a chair when it was kicked out from under him by one of the twins and everyone erupted into laughter.

Harry frowned as Percy jumped up, eyes wide.

"Fred and George! I"ve had it up to here with your meanness!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed as she stood and towered over them.

Harry grimaced as he watched Percy, ignoring the laughing twins, Ron, and Ginny. He could tell that Percy was fighting back the embarrassment. He could see the swallowing movement in his slender neck. Their eyes locked for a brief second, before he turned and walked swiftly away.

"Oh that was good, boys!" Ron snickered.

Mrs. Weasley smacked her youngest son over the head and glowered down at him before rounding on the twins again.

Ignoring the continued excuses, Harry turned his gazed to Dumbledore. "I'm going to need that sword."

"Of course, Harry." He bowed his head, eyes twinkling. "I"ll need to retrieve the item."

"Don't touch it," Harry warned him.

"I'm aware Harry."

"Are you? Only a person with the ability to speak Parseltongue can actually put it on. We both know what it is, Albus."

It was perhaps the first time that anyone had ever seen a flare of pain in his eyes. "Perhaps you should retrieve it then? I may not be able to avoid the temptation."

"I"ll do it when everyone goes back to school on the first then, I"ll take care of it. It's time to get the ball rolling and kill that son of a bitch before he can do any more damage," he said powerfully and it was then that a wave of flickering magic ascended across the entire table and through the yard. Each and every person shivered and Harry ducked his head. "Whoops, sorry! Too much magic."

Everyone but Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley goggled at him. Even Severus was staring like a gaping fish in need of water.

_We always try to share_

_The tenderest of care_

_Now look what we have put You through..._

_**Precious - Depeche Mode**_

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 02: In My Place  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

_Chapter Two: In My Place, In My Place_

_In my place, in my place_

_Were lines that I couldn't change_

_I was lost, oh yeah_

_I was lost, I was lost_

_Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_

_I was lost, oh yeah _

Sighing, Harry was exhausted. A flight, train ride, and then an interrogation all in one day. The interrogation being the most annoying part. He climbed the five flights of stairs in the Weasley house that night; each step creaked under his weight. There was no more creeping around. He stopped at Percy's bedroom and was about to knock when Ron and Hermione called out to him.

"Harry!"

"Yeah?" Harry asked turning and leaning against the door.

They stopped and blinked at him. Ron shook his head. He"d never imagined his best friend to outstrip him in height. "Mate, we haven't gotten to talk at all! We want to know everything."

Harry frowned at them.

"Yeah, what were you doing? What kind of magic did you learn? Why did you decide to leave school anyway?" Hermione's questions flew at him and they didn't stop.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Good night you two," he said simply and rapped on the door.

"Come in," Percy said from inside.

"HARRY!" They chorused together as Harry entered the room with his black Muggle suitcase and closed the door on his two friends with a sigh.

'sorry about intruding, Percy," Harry said lowly. Percy was sitting at a desk in a corner. Everything in his room was nice and neat, it was arranged in an according fashion.

"It's fine," he said flatly and pointed to the bed. 'that's yours."

Smiling, Harry placed his bag on top of it. The covers were dark green and blue to match the shade of the walls. "Much better than Ron's," he confessed getting a hesitant laugh from Percy.

"Yes, a gaudy colour."

Harry chuckled quietly and Percy flushed. He placed his jacket aside and unzipped the cloth bag. "How's work?" He asked attempting a conversation with the silent man in the corner.

'same old. I can't get a step up without taking a step down," Percy said dejectedly.

'that's not your fault," Harry said digging through to find a pair of pyjama bottoms and his bag of toiletries. "Anyone who wants to get a step up has to be a corrupt fool and you are obviously not."

"I guess," he said solemnly.

Harry sent him a sideways smile. "I'm going for a shower, I"ll try to be quiet when I come back in. Cleaning Charms just don't cut it."

Percy nodded. "Alright," he said turning away to the stacks of papers neatly arranged on his desk.

Harry stared at his back for a few moments before turning and stalking out.

The twenty-one-year-old blinked and stared over his shoulder, Harry Potter was definitely different than he remembered. Percy frowned, sagged his shoulders, and stared at the worthless paper on his desk. Merlin, today had been horrible. Not only had his boss taken his hard work and stolen the credit, but the twins had to go and embarrass him as usual in front of the entire Order. He was their punching bag, their joke.

The fates were often cruel to him. Every time he tried to look on the bright side, get ahead, try to get out from under the pressures of his family, he would get knocked down again. It was like he couldn't catch a break.

Standing, Percy tossed his quill down onto the essay and glared hard at it. While Harry was out of the room, he quickly changed into pyjamas and turned his bed down. Percy couldn't help but wonder sometimes what his life was amounting too. He tried his best, he tried his hardest, but it never seemed to be enough. It wasn't good enough for anyone. He slipped under the crisp covers and shivered as he felt the cold clinging to the fabric. He had a strong aversion to all things cold.

He reached over, took one of his History books, opened it to the ribbon marker, and started where he left off the night before. Harry would be coming back and he didn't need to stumble in the dark. He wasn't small anymore.

Percy shook his head. He couldn't believe Harry Potter was seventeen years old. The teenager was bigger than him! He remembered when Harry came up to his chin and now here he was towering over Percy.

Unbelievable. He was also different. He wasn't the same. The way he cut Ron and Hermione off from their prying in the calmest of manners showed. He always knew Harry Potter to be a little spontaneous; he liked to burst out when he got angry, agitated, or frustrated.

The door creaked open and Percy raised his eyes from his book only to find his mouth opening slightly as something red-hot slipped down inside him.

Merlin! Percy was stunned stupid where he lay. Harry Potter was dripping wet, shirtless, wearing coal black silk pyjama bottoms that did not hide the contours of his thighs. They sat on his tan hips and his chest was toned to a Seeker's perfection. His hair was soaking wet lying against his shoulders and his eyes stood out under the fringe.

The blood made its way to his cheeks and he quickly shot his eyes down before Harry's could land on him. Percy listened to the movement in the room and chanced another glance up to see that Harry was putting his clothes in his bag. When he turned his back that was when Percy saw them, there were two tattoos along the lean muscle in his back. One on his left shoulder blade of a black scorpion with red eyes, and then directly downward on the lower right side and hip Percy could just make out the art work of a King Cobra. It was a two-toned off-white and dark grey in pattern. The head of it seemed to dip down into the right hip of the pyjamas concealing the rest of it. Percy's fogged up brain began wondering just where the tail end happened to be.

He grimaced where he lay and once again looked away quickly.

He swallowed. "Mind if I turn the light off now?" Percy inquired formally.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed in a lazy fashion and shot him a smirk. "Of course not. Goodnight Percy," he said huskily.

Percy nodded. "Night - Harry."

He slunk down, threw his book aside, and fished for his wand but the lights were already extinguished. Percy lay there listening to the shuffling and closed his eyes.

Harry Potter was not a little boy anymore and Percy Weasley could not believe he just molested Harry with his eyes. He shook his head and turned on his side, ignoring the reaction in his pyjama bottoms. He curled up in a foetal position and clenched the pillow tightly.

(o)

Harry lazily shifted on his side, awoke to the sound of a soft weary sigh, and opened his eyes to see Percy's back. He was fully dressed in Ministry Official robes and he looked upset. When he moved onto his side looking for something, Harry noticed a tear rolling down his pale cheek.

Stunned, Harry lay there in silence. He knew how it was to be caught at his weakest and simply watched Percy shake his head slowly and slip some papers into a folder. The man's small shoulders shook as he tried to get ahold of himself and the pain seared in Harry's heart as he continued to lay there doing absolutely nothing like the idiot he was. But he couldn't. He didn't know Percy, how should he approach a crying guy? It wasn't the same as approaching a crying girl.

Not that Harry wanted too. Call him an arse; he couldn't stand crying girls. But this was different. Percy had a valid reason to be crying. Those twins could go way too far at times and the fact that Percy was older but he seemed younger drove Harry positively crazy. Then again, a lot of people seemed younger; Sirius was definitely one of them.

He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes when Percy made to turn all the way around. He would give Percy his privacy for now and figure out what to do later.

When he left the room, Harry sat up and threw the covers off with a scowl. He wanted to know what the hell those two boys did to Percy.

He made quick work of getting dressed, throwing on dark denim lazy jeans that buttoned in the fly and a black tank with his hair going back and mostly out of the way. He went to wash his face and mouth. He checked the time on his Rolex, just after eight.

"Morning Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cooed and smothered him in a hug. "How was your sleep?"

"It was great, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said kindly as he ignored the snickering twins in the corner.

"Percy didn't snore?" Fred taunted.

"Or grit his teeth?" George asked. "He used to do that, you know."

'that's nothing compared to wetting the bed."

Mrs. Weasley growled. "Would you leave him alone? He's already had enough out of you."

Harry glared at the boys and completely ignored their words for now. He poured himself a cup of strong coffee and layered it with sugar and milk. He plopped down ungracefully and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast as she gave him way too much.

"You're welcome dear!" She said patting his bare shoulder.

Fred and George were wiggling their eyebrows at him when their mother's back was turned and he simply stared at each of them with a blank expression before going back to his food and snagged the Prophet off the table.

Charlie, Ron, and the rest of the crew came downstairs within the next couple minutes. Hermione and Ron continued to try and catch his eye while Ginny sat down next to him and beamed.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hello Ginny," he said vaguely flipping through and frowning when he saw some raids near Surrey. He sighed and closed the paper with disgust.

It wasn't very long before Percy came back home. When Mrs. Weasley asked why he was home so early, "I just needed to drop off some papers," he said taking a seat next to her.

"Perfect Percy," George taunted.

"Perfect _Prefect_ Percy," Fred followed up.

"Perfect idiot," Ginny said giggling behind her drink from next to Harry.

Harry shot her a cold look and rolled his eyes at the way they were acting.

'shut up!" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

Percy blushed furiously and glared at them before helping himself to a late breakfast. It seemed that the only one who seemed to protect Percy was Mrs. Weasley, everyone else simply ragged on him constantly.

Did they never stop? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Hermione was talking to him until-

"-Can we talk to you outside please?" Hermione said after breakfast.

Harry finished his coffee and didn't look at Hermione for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he said rising and walking out leaving Hermione and Ron to stare at one another before racing to follow.

"How was it sleeping with my idiot brother?" Ron asked.

"Your brother was very nice, thank you," he said succinctly. "I rather enjoy waking up to dark green or blue than orange any day."

Ron scoffed and Hermione's lips twitched. 'so would I," she conceded.

"What is it you guys want?" He asked guardedly.

"We want to know what you"ve been up to. What you won't tell them! We haven't spoken to you in two years! One letter a month doesn't cut it," Ron groused.

"Yes, Harry we"ve been very worried, you came back and no one seems to understand anything. Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley are all being tight lipped! What's going on? Why did you cut us off last night?"

"I was tired last night and as for why they are being tight lipped it is due to your safety. You are already in over your heads being associated with me." They opened their mouths to protest but Harry held up a hand. "Listen to me dammit!" He snapped shocking them completely. "You are my best friends, yes, by far. No one will ever take that from you. But you must realize that I left because an innocent seventeen-year-old boy was killed when he didn't have to be. I stood there and watched as that goddamn rat pointed his wand at Cedric and killed him. I simply stood there" like an idiot. That could have been you or you and I refuse to allow that to occur," he said sharply. "Now, I'm aware -" he said as he began to pace around the garden, his eyes were hard, and the magic began to bubble up from the surface. He had no idea he"d attracted the attention of everyone in the house. 'that I can't save every one and I'm not out to do that," he said hotly. "I didn't go away to train for two years to jump into stupid meaningless battles that"ll only get me killed. People are going to die, it's a part of life, and some are better off dead."

Gasps ensued as Harry breathed deeply and continued. "My job in this war is to kill Voldemort. That is my job, not Dumbledore's job, and not the Order's job. It is the Order's job to provide information to keep you all from getting decimated by powerful and annoying arse bigots. If you don't believe it's my job why don't you ask the Headmaster what the hell that prophecy is about. _Hm?_"

Their eyes were wide and Mrs. Weasley was frowning deeply by the door.

"Your job is to make my job easier and that means not standing there and dying because you had to get nosy. Some things are better left unknown until after it happens. Just trust me to do my job and I"ll trust you not to get me, or yourselves, killed by prying. Now, I have to go," he said checking his watch again. "I'm late and there's a task I must take care of. I will see you tonight." Harry brushed his fingers across his gold signet ring and disappeared.

(o)

Harry didn't return to the Burrow until well after eight o"clock that night and in his hand was a long velvet sword cover. He slipped into the house silently and found everyone sitting around the fire. Percy was sitting Indian style with a book on his lap on one of the loveseats and ignoring the wads of paper that were being thrown at him.

Mrs. Weasley was knitting, Ron was snickering, and Hermione was reading a book. Ginny was on the floor with Hermione, Fleur and Bill were there sharing the mismatched sofa.

He sat on the edge of the chair next to Percy, getting his attention. Harry quickly placed a finger to his mouth, grinned slyly while levelling the sword on his lap, and waited.

What was he doing? Percy thought to himself. How was he so silent? Percy felt the shadow and the weight on his armchair but he hadn't heard Harry enter the room. How had that happened and what was that in his hands?

"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my!"

"How long have you been there?"

"You just popped out of nowhere!"

"You can't Apparate into the Burrow that's impossible." The last bit came from Hermione.

Harry chuckled. "I"ve been here for ages, haven't I Percy?"

Percy grinned and nodded. "Yes, he has."

Mrs. Weasley scowled. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" She sulked, brushed passed him, and came back with a huge plate of dinner. "Where have you been?"

"Out," he said kindly. 'thank you Mrs. Weasley." He took the plate that was already warm.

Percy was staring at the item. "What is that?" He asked timidly.

"None of your business, Percy!" George taunted.

Percy's cheeks pinked instantly but Harry ignored the twin and held it out to the man. "Open it," he said using his hand to erect a small stand to place his food on.

Hermione goggled at him for his use of Wandless Magic. Fleur and Ginny had that same star struck look while everyone else had an intrigued expression.

Percy, who had also seen the Wandless Magic, smiled sombrely before taking the heavy long cover. "Wow, it's heavy."

"Yes," Harry said taking quick bites of his food. He was starving.

When Percy opened it, he gasped. 'the Sword of Gryffindor!" He had only heard about it and seen it in portraits but never had he seen it up close.

Everyone stood to take a look.

"What's that for?" Hermione queried.

"It's a goblin made item," Harry said instead of answering her question.

"Goblins made this?" Percy asked in awe.

Harry nodded. "Not common knowledge, mind you. You know the difference between Goblin-made and normal items?"

Percy shook his head. "Except they last longer."

'they do last longer, but why?" Harry said genially.

"Basilisk Venom," Bill said getting everyone's attention.

Harry grinned. "Exactly."

"What's it for?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

'that will not be revealed," Harry said as Percy slipped it back into it's covering. He took it and stared at it thinking about his suitcase upstairs. Instantly the special metal vanished. "Gryffindor placed a spell on it. It appears and disappears when needed."

"Where"d it go?" Ron asked thickly.

With the rest of my junk," he said reaching for his pumpkin juice and downing it in one go.

Percy scooted down realizing that Harry must be uncomfortable on the arm. Harry grinned and slid down in a very lazy fashion to where his legs were still on the arm of the chair and he was leaning diagonally against the loveseat. 'thanks."

"No problem," he said softly going back to his book as Bill started a conversation about Goblin-made items.

"Our Aunt Muriel has a gorgeous tiara," Mrs. Weasley said grinning.

"Goblin-made items never lose their quality and they are very rare."

Harry nodded at Bill. "Yes, Basilisk Venom would be a bitch to get," he gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth as everyone looked at him. 'sorry," he said as he got an admonishing look from Mrs. Weasley.

"Where did you pick up such language?" Hermione asked in horror.

'three words for you, _Auror Training Camps_," Harry answered.

"You went to Auror Training Camp?" Percy asked shocked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, for a year. I alternated between American and European. They each have different styles, I wanted to see both."

"Did anyone recognize you?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Nope, I had an alias and a glamour that even Moody's eye couldn't see through," Harry said cheerfully.

"When are you going to tell the world You're back?" Mr. Weasley asked. 'the papers have had a field day with you."

"Yes, I saw," Harry said dryly. "I'm dropping by Scrimgeour's office the day before everyone goes back to Hogwarts. I want to get some shit straight with him," he said darkly. 'that should get everyone to realize I'm back, if they recognize me."

"Unlikely," Fred taunted. "You're a sexy god now."

Harry rolled his eyes as George burst out laughing and a few people blushed, Percy was one of them.

"Yeah, no one would ever compare this sexy _man_ to the little Harry Potter they all know and love!"

"You guys are so fucked up."

"Harry!"

"What? I'm not apologizing this time," he said feeling the need to say something a little raw to the twins, for the way they treated Percy. Though they took it as a joke more than an insult, even though Harry's tone had been sardonic.

Everyone's chatter died down and Harry sat there quietly ignoring Hermione's penetrating gaze. He casually glanced over at Percy. "Watchya reading?" He asked gazing at it. There were a lot of words.

"Uhm, A History in Time?"

Harry shifted and looked over. "Lot of words," he stated the obvious.

Percy's lips twitched. "Yes. No pretty pictures for you."

"Darn, could you draw me some?"

"I can't draw."

"I'm sure you can," Harry said happily. "I like brightly coloured pictures in big bold letters, that way it gets through my head easier."

"Right"" Percy was trying not to laugh. He didn't want to draw anyone's attention. He hadn't made a joke in a long time. He couldn't remember when. "Big words."

"No, bold words. Big words will give me a headache."

"I can spell them out for you."

"You might have too," Harry said enjoying the rather nonsensical conversation with the redhead. He had felt the need to do something for Percy after the way he was treated and after remembering the tears that morning. It had been terrible to watch. Ugh, he didn't want to see that again. He didn't know how to get through to Percy without insulting him. "As Snape would say, I'm a dunderhead."

Percy rolled his eyes. 'snape is an arse," he muttered and then ducked his head slightly.

Harry was shocked at Percy's words but he didn't act it. "Yes, he most certainly is. A big prick, if you ask me."

The redhead spluttered. "Uh - well - uh - yeah." He was so pink Harry thought it was cute.

'that's probably why Sirius likes him." Percy's eyes widened at this. "What other reason?"

"Oh Merlin"" Percy brought his book up to his face and Harry grinned. "Harry""

"Hm?"

Percy paused, trying not to laugh so loudly. He was flustered and amused at the same time. Harry had some guts! He thought mildly. His language was very intriguing. "I don't want to know what Snape has, thank you!"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, You're right. Snape's cock size is not an appropriate subject for casual conversation."

It happened, Percy burst out laughing and buried his face into his book as Harry's smirk turned into a smile. Everyone looked over stunned. Not only had Percy not laughed so loud in years, but the look on Harry's face was mischievous.

"What's so funny over there?" Fred inquired.

Percy straightened, his smile vanishing.

"Yeah what's so funny?" George queried.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry taunted easily.

"We would!" They declared.

"We were talking about your stinky feet," Harry lied getting another snicker from Percy and everyone else grinned.

"My stinky feet? My feet don't stink!" George argued.

"Yeah his feet are pleasantly" good smelling!"

"Good smelling?" Harry inquired. "Compared to what? Hagrid's?"

'that's not nice!" They chorused in unison.

"Neither are you," Harry said as a matter of fact.

Percy straightened and bit his lip before going back to his book.

"Hmph! He has no appreciation," Fred muttered.

"We have wonderful feet."

"Hung up on your feet, eh? I smell a fetish," Harry sing-songed and looked the other way innocently.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squeaked. "Enough language."

Harry grinned. 'sorry mum," he said loftily getting laughter from everyone. He"d been saying sorry so much, he just had to add that on the end.

Fred and George were gawking at Harry for his words. "I think the boy-who-lived turned into a teasing sexy git!"

"A teasing sexy git of a boy-who-isn't-so-little-anymore."

Harry grinned at the opening line. "Boys, there's nothing little about me, _unlike_ you."

Laughter ensued, the twins pinked and Percy brought his book back up to his face in horror.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "How could you say that?"

"Why should I lie?"

She was gawking and Ron was blushing. 'that's gross mate!"

Harry grinned. "Your fault for listening in now, huh?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, but said nothing more. She was still elated because Harry had called her mum.

Bill and Charlie were trying to control themselves and Fleur's flawless white cheeks were pink. Ginny was biting her lip.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Boys will be boys."

'so they will be," Harry murmured arching an eyebrow at the twins, who were stunned stupid.

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you pay for him?_

_Yeah, how long must you wait for him? _

_**In My Place - Coldplay**_

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 03: Black Roses Red  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

_Chapter Three: Promise You Won't Laugh At Me_

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away_

Percy bashfully watched Harry again that night coming back from a shower. He was being shameless; he knew it. But he couldn't help it. The way Harry had challenged the twins, put them on the receiving end of a dirty joke was priceless. Harry had done it with finesse.

'that was good tonight, the twins," Percy said before he could stop himself.

'they can be little pricks at times and need to be put in their place."

Chuckling quietly, Percy laid his book on his lap. "Yeah - they can be, literally. It's nice to see someone challenge them for a change."

'someone has too," he said pulling back the covers.

Picking his book back up, he placed the ribbon inside of it. Harry extinguished the lights again and they lay there in the darkness. When Percy fell asleep, it was with a whole lot less weight than usual.

Harry remained awake and watchful on Percy's back. He could see perfectly in the night all things considering. His thin back was facing him and his breathing soon even out. The twins would not be acting like pricks around him. He would stop them. Percy never did anything to warrant their teasing, even if he had been pompous and arrogant at one point.

Harry wondered what it had been that made him deflate. He knew the twins" jab was just a small part of it. Something happened while he was gone to cause Percy's ego and pride to take a nosedive. He almost wished for that Percy back, the one who fought back against his brothers attempting to show them that he could be perfect even with their torment.

He sighed quietly and shut his eyes finally. He"d worry about that later. Now he needed rest.

The next few days followed in much the same routine, Harry was in and out. He never said where he was going and those who asked were ignored completely.

Harry did his best to deflect the cruelty the twins threw at Percy but he was gone most days and was unable to stop it. The twins would sulk and call him a git and Harry would call them pricks and move on.

Percy had been stunned when Harry first threw a shield around him at the exact same time the boy's threw pink and blue newly created Dungbombs. The shield itself made them bounce back and covered the twins instead of Percy, which Harry thought was much funnier anyway.

The morning Harry was to go to the Ministry he scowled when he woke. "Ugh! It's too fucking early!" He growled and threw a pillow over his face.

Percy, who was still there, blinked and stared at the tall figure with no blanket on. His chest was in perfect view. Casually, Percy glanced down at the seventeen-year-old's feet and then blushed when he recalled the talk of fetishes.

"It's only six-thirty."

"Only?" Harry choked and then threw the pillow off, prompting Percy to stop staring. "Crack of bloody dawn!" He rolled himself out of the bed and stumbled a bit. "Merlin!" He shook his head and plopped back down onto the bed making Percy laugh quietly.

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"Hell no!" Harry grumbled. "What time are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

"Beat me awake then?" he mumbled.

Percy blinked and shrugged. "Alright"" He said to the already asleep Harry.

When Percy did come back to wake him, he had no idea how to do it. Did he touch the teen's arm? He rolled his eyes to himself and decided to just shake him. He swallowed and swept over to the other bed and got a closer view of sleeping Harry, from his handsome face all the way down. He stirred on the inside and tried not to flinch at the flicker of arousal. He braced himself and then gently touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry?"

No answer.

Percy lightly shook him.

"Hmm?"

"It's seven thirty."

"M"k, thank you Percy," Harry murmured reaching a hand over and brushing it down his thin wrist.

Percy blinked and stilled at the gesture. "Uhm, welcome," he said quietly and then let go of Harry's shoulder. "I have to go." He rushed out as Harry sat up and scratched his messy head.

Mornings were not for him.

He quickly dressed, deciding this time to go for a strange element. Another black tank top but this one was really loose and it tucked into black dragon-hide leather trousers that moulded to fit his arse and thighs like a second skin. He used his wand to create a silver snake-like belt that coiled around his slender waist. The trousers lay low and you could just barely make out the creases along the tan skin of his hips. After lacing up his boots, he left his mussed hair like it was, lying against his neck and shoulders, before rushing downstairs. He received blushing hellos and murmurs of good morning.

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "My Harry, are you really going to wear that to the Ministry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," he said as she handed him a coffee. She looked a little disappointed and he wondered why. "Element of surprise, Scrimgeour needs to know that I won't follow him and his order."

"Be very careful with Scrimgeour, I heard he was a tyrant," Charlie said. "Dad and even Percy mentioned it."

Fred and George were drooling,

"Harry" you have got to let us-"

'touch" thee" _please!_"

Harry glared at the twins. After the way they treated Percy? "Do you really want your cocks hexed off?"

"HARRY!" The women shouted in alarm.

The boys whimpered. "No!" They declared and hands dropped under the table.

"Didn't think so." He smiled cheekily and bid everyone good-bye before brushing across his ring and disappearing.

He entered right into the Ministry of Magic. Eyes were on him immediately but no one recognised him. He brushed through all the perfect robed men and women bustling by. He cut through the lines and cut off a pompous older man.

"Hey!"

Harry turned and stared him down, his eyes flashing and just a trickle of magic was released, making the man rear back.

'that's what I thought," he said thrusting his wand out to the large weary guard. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day," he said coldly.

"Yes, right," the man spluttered his eyes raking Harry up and down. "Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches, belonging to"" He paused and those raking eyes widened when he looked up at Harry. "Harry Potter."

"Exactly, now hand it the hell over so I can be on with it."

He was on the gold lifts and ignored the whispering. He leaned up against the back wall; the enchanted snow behind him was rather amusing considering it was August.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry flicked his eyes to the right and saw a reporter; he turned away and stared ahead with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Potter? Would you please give me and the readers a moment of your time and tell us where you were?"

"No," Harry answered coldly when the airy voice ahead announced a floor. "Make up your own tales, You're damn good at that."

The woman flinched. "I would be very honest sir."

'that's what Skeeter said the last time she fucked with me."

The elderly witches and wizards gasped and flinched, Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy in one of the corners and shot him a smirk.

"Department of Law Enforcement."

One more floor, Harry thought dully as the lifts opened, a few left, a few came in.

"Mr. Potter, I am not Rita Skeeter, I guarantee anything that you say will not be altered! Please?"

Harry blinked owlishly at her. "Bloody hell! Stop begging."

"Give me the interview then!"

"No," he snapped sharply.

"Harry?"

The teen turned and smiled when he saw Percy. "Hey Perce! Want to show me to the Minister?"

"Why of course," Percy said glancing once at the reporter who was staring from one to the other.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Don't get any ideas, if I find you"ve written anything about me that is false, I will come back and kick your arse all over the fucking place! A girl be damned."

She flinched violently, eyes wide in horror.

The lifts stopped once again on the designated floor, Harry unconsciously placed a hand on Percy's back and guided him out onto the floor.

"Wow, you told her," Percy said breathlessly. The lifts closed and they were alone in the hall. "I wish people did that to those hawks more often."

Harry scowled at the lifts and then turned to Percy, his eyes softened. "I have no choice. If I don't they"ll follow me like puppies," he said in disgust.

"I know." Percy smiled. He was a little flustered as he finally took in Harry's attire. "Uhm, Harry, You're - wearing-"

'something that makes everyone cream or scream, right?"

Percy moaned and bowed his head, snickering while his cheeks coloured some more. "Yes""

'that's the general idea, Percy," Harry said running his hand naturally from Percy's back to the man's shoulder opposite of him. 'to let him know I am not playing by their rules."

Percy's eyes widened. "Really? You have some guts, I will tell you."

Harry grinned. "Come, show me this Minister, it's high time I meet him."

"O- oh right," he nodded and stepped out of the close proximity to Harry. He couldn't help it; his eyes kept looking over his shoulder at Harry who was taking in the blank walls. What was Harry planning? Percy asked himself. To be honest, he had a hard time breaking rules without fear but Harry just ripped right through them as though they didn't exist.

Regulations didn't matter to Harry and Percy wondered how long it would take Scrimgeour to realize this.

Harry met an ugly toad like woman named Umbridge. Percy stood there watching the entire episode. The seventeen-year-old in tight fitting leather brushed right passed her as though she were nothing more than a fly and burst through the doors of Scrimgeour's office.

"I am not waiting for two hours for you to get off our pompous lazy arse so you can talk to me!" Percy heard Harry snap sharply and leaned to the side to see Scrimgeour's eyes widen when he saw Harry. Umbridge was staring open mouthed.

Percy almost felt like her. He didn't know if Harry was being brave or foolish and settled on the former.

"Who are you?" Scrimgeour demanded.

"Who the fuck do you think I am, you idiot? I'm the one who's here to get rid of a madman!"

Scrimgeour spluttered and dropped the sandwich he had been eating. "Potter!"

'that's right, you do know my name! Great, now listen here Scrimgeour, I have a list - a list that I need followed. If you don't follow it, I"ll ruin this Ministry starting with you."

Percy watched in fascination as Harry placed a scroll on the desk.

Scrimgeour glared at him. "What makes you think you have the right-"

"I have every damn right, you"ve been pumping Albus for a year now on my whereabouts so that I can back the Ministry, well you know what? I'm not backing a Ministry that has as many holes and leaks as Swiss cheese. I am your damn saviour, You're not mine. All I have to do is breathe the right word to the right person and your arse is on the street. Do you really want to be like Fudge? I am giving you useful information, use it well!"

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat, brushed his hands clean of any breadcrumbs and picked up the scroll.

"Minister?" The little toad-like woman began.

"Not now, Dolores!" He said unravelling it. "Potter is right, we have holes and they need to be fixed."

"Exactly, I'm not here for your job, I hate the Ministry, I hate all of you pompous arse kissing bastards. I want this war to end. I want less people dying and the _right_ people in prison! I emphasise that word _right_ because some people don't deserve it. What kind of government will you be if the world gets wind that you put innocent people in Azkaban with a bunch of not-so-innocent criminals on the streets?"

There was a gruff grunt from the Minister. "I- I like this idea," he stammered. "It's-"

"Fool proof, I know it and you know it. Now see that it gets done and I"ll see you sometime in the next two weeks. I have work to do. Perhaps You're not like Fudge; perhaps you will do something proper. We"ll see though, I'm not totally convinced."

That was no seventeen-year-old speaking, Percy thought as Harry turned and smiled widely at him, winking before gliding out of the office. "Percy! I'm starving, is there anywhere to eat around this place?" His tune had completely changed from cold, hard, and demanding to that of a luke warmth that Percy was relieved to be on the receiving end of.

"Yes, there's a cafeteria always open to the public."

"Wonderful!"

"I have to get back to work though-" Percy said sadly and bowed his head.

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Scrimgeour who had obviously heard that. "I"ll send a memo to your boss, Mr. Weasley," Scrimgeour said suddenly making Percy's eyes widen.

'th- thank you sir."

Harry beamed and slung an arm around Percy bringing him closer. "Great! I would hate to eat alone."

Percy blinked up at the raven-haired teen, aware of a mixture of spices assaulting his nose in a rather pleasant way. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" He said finally.

"Nope and anyway, I'm sure your boss would be pleased to know that you gave Harry Potter a first hand tour of this godforsaken place."

Laughing, Percy nodded. "Probably, names mean everything around here."

Harry tsked. "I know, it sucks," he said baldly. "But you know what?"

"Hm?"

'sometimes you can use a name to give the honest people that deserve it a chance," he said as they waited for the lift. "I may have to use my fame in this war and in this Ministry but I will not abuse my name. I went in there so demanding because we both know what happened with the last Minister. We need what I gave him done, if not the Ministry falls into Voldemort's hands." He squeezed him gently.

Percy bowed his head. "Harry?" He said quietly.

"Hm?" He wondered when the lifts would hurry up, he was starving!

"I believed the last Minister," he said sadly. "I thought it was a lie. I agreed with the papers, agreed with the Ministry, agreed with everyone that you and Dumbledore were liars. I ruined my name and now I'm lucky to deserve a mediocre job and I certainly don't deserve your kindness" or friendship." At least, he thought Harry was his friend. He"d never really had a friend before. Everyone he had would come and go. In school they only befriended him for grades.

Harry frowned and stared down at Percy, who had a lost look on his face. The man was staring at the floor shamefully. He realized now what the redhead was so deflated over. He sighed inwardly and grazed his fingers underneath Percy's chin, causing him to gasp softly at the touch. Harry raised it and their eyes locked. "Everyone makes mistakes, Percy, it's learning from them that makes the difference. Don't say you are undeserving. You are an honest man who stumbled a bit and you do deserve my friendship. You will always have it," he said the last five words in a harder voice.

Percy smiled. 'thanks Harry," he said flustered.

Smiling, the lifts finally dinged and Harry hooted. "Food!"

Percy laughed. "Okay! Let's feed you then."

"_Pleassse!_" Harry stressed nudging them into the half empty grates.

Percy was blushing at all the stares that Harry received. A few women goggled, and a couple men placed their briefcases over their crotches in a feeble attempt to hide their erections. Harry didn't let it bother him; he kept his grip on Percy until they reached the second floor.

"Here," he said softly.

Harry smiled and let go of him. 'sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Percy blinked and shook his head. "No, you didn't." He confessed to himself that the contact was nice. "I was wondering how you could stand all the people staring at you." He led the way down the halls passing double doors and a few portraits along the way.

"Well, think about it, I"ve had people staring at me since I was eleven. Now, I'm showing off my arse and they're staring at something other than my dratted scar," he explained. "My arse is fine, my scar pisses me off."

Percy chewed his lip and nodded his understanding. "Yes, I agree""

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "With?" He teased huskily.

The redhead blinked and then gasped before placing a hand over his mouth. "Uhm""

Chuckling, Harry gave Percy a one-armed hug. "My arse is fine?"

"And people call me arrogant"" Percy settled on, with a half smile.

Harry snickered drawing Percy closer. "Let me decide if You're arrogant or not, shall we?" He purred smoothly into Percy's ear. He grinned even wider when Percy shivered. It was nice to know that underneath the quiet exterior was a rather interesting man. A man who wasn't as pompous and arrogant as he had once seemed. Harry wondered if he had always been that way.

Percy laughed when he saw Harry's plate. "Hungry much?"

'starved!" He declared. "I didn't eat last night or this morning!"

"Why not last night?"

"I would have been sick," he explained practically wolfing down his food.

"Mum will kick you for it."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure she would, if she knew. You won't tell will you?"

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Not if you eat like that, I won't."

"Deal," Harry said taking his drink.

A reporter came to the table, but Harry sent her scurrying with a simple glare and a small thread of magic lashing out in warning to her magic, making her back away.

"Whoa, what did you do?" Percy asked softly seeing the woman flee.

"I gave her magic a warning," he said in the same tone of voice.

"You can do that?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, it's hard to do it. You have to really be in tune with your core. It's harder to do it to stronger people. For instance, I can't do that to Dumbledore, I"ve tried simply to see how far I can take it. I can do it to Kingsley just barely and I can also do it to Moody."

Percy was shocked. "Really amazing," he said softly.

Harry shrugged. "I had to learn it." He finished off his food and devoured a dessert.

An older man approached their table and Percy stiffened dramatically. "Mr. Macmillan!"

"Percy." The boisterous man gave him a curt nod. "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Travis Macmillan, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the hand and glanced once at Percy who was looking nervous. He shook the hand. "Mr. Macmillan, it is a pleasure to meet you. Percy has told me what a wonderful job You're doing with the Aurors and the crack down on Muggle abuse."

Percy's eyes widened marginally as the large curly haired man actually blushed. "Well thank you, Percy."

The man nodded. "Welcome sir, just being honest."

Harry beamed. "Percy was keeping me company after a rather important meeting with the Minister."

'that's wonderful! Percy is always best at helping those in need."

"Very much so," Harry drawled silkily.

The man began to ramble on about his department and Harry found his mind wandering away. How boring! He thought and glanced once at Percy, who was still rigid. Leaning back against his chair he slouched a bit and took in how Percy acted around those of higher rank. He was a serious person with a softer side. A side that was rarely seen by anyone.

"Did you know, Mr. Potter?"

Uh-oh, did he know what? Percy was now looking at him and Harry was sure he saw the redhead smirk briefly. "Is that a trick question sir?" Harry decided to tease.

It worked; Mr. Macmillan chuckled. "No, no dear boy! Never a trick question. The upsurge in crime has risen and harsher punishments need to be taken."

Harry tilted his head and stared briefly into Macmillan's eyes and subtly used Legilimens to find out what he was on about. "Oh no, I honestly can't condone the use of those," he said after a minute. 'there are better ways to incapacitate a person without resorting to either of those curses."

The man blinked. "Oh? What do you suggest?"

'solitude," Harry said simply and picked up his drink. "Nothing is worse than a lonely feeling. You don't have to physically torture someone with an Illusionary Curse to get them to do what you want. All it takes are a few special words, it's finding those words that could be the difficult part."

"Illusionary?"

"Mhmm, Cruciatus is an illusion, a trick of the mind."

"You seem rather adept at these curses."

Harry gave him a slow smile. "I"ve been hit by all three, sir," he reminded making Percy suddenly flinch and Mr. Macmillan's eyes widen. "It's no secret that I would know them, all things considering. If I don't know my enemy how will I ever survive this war?"

'that's right!" Mr. Macmillan said breathlessly. "One hundred percent right."

When the man finally left, Harry blinked and stared at Percy who was breathing. "I have no fucking clue what he said before asking me that question."

Percy chuckled and brought a hand up to his mouth, pressing his elbow to the table, while crossing a leg and glancing sideways at the man's retreating back. "Uhm, it was really a bunch of rubbish about rules and regulations. Something You're not inclined to follow."

"No, I'm not," Harry said tossing the napkin aside. He used his wand to make everything disappear. He didn't want to let everyone in the Ministry know that he could perform Wandless Magic.

Harry and Percy made to leave, when a rather good-looking man approached them. He had dark hair and eyes, with a tan lighter than Harry's. He ignored Percy completely and with a tricky manoeuvre of his arm separated the two of them while leaning in closer to Harry. "I couldn't help but notice and become intrigued by you," he said as silkily as a spider's web.

"Oh?" Harry inquired as Percy bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Why yes, I couldn't allow a good thing to pass me by." With those words he placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and whispered. "I wouldn't mind taking you out to dinner sometime and we could talk?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "First off, you could start by saying: _Hi, my name is" _and then follow it up with: _What__"__s your name? How old are you? Where are you from? _Before you decide to ask me out on a _fuck_ date_._" Stunned silence and then Harry smiled impishly. "And anyway, even if it was a fuck date, _I__"__d_ be fucking you," he purred causing the wide-eyed man to shiver. Harry turned, winked at Percy, and walked away from the cafeteria with a rather amusing chuckle that drifted backwards.

Percy was shocked and strangely pleased with the way Harry had handled that man. He"d seen him around a few times before, courting the younger guys of the Ministry and every so often a female.

'that was Mr. Gerald Johnstone, Undersecretary of the Gaming Commissioner."

"Is he? To me, he's Mr. Needs To Fuck Off! Head of the Arsehole Committee."

Percy laughed and scratched his head. 'thank you Harry."

Harry, who was leaning against the wall waiting for the lifts, peered over. "For what?" He asked mildly confused.

"For making me laugh," he said earnestly. "It's really been a while since I"ve truly laughed."

Pulling himself off the wall, he dipped his head and brushed a kiss to Percy's soft cheek, stunning the twenty-one-year-old completely.

Harry smirked. "Come on, see me out to the Atrium so I can get out of here. I have one more thing I need to do."

Nervously, Percy nodded and stepped into the lift with Harry. He was shocked, pleased, and slightly confused. Standing next to a rather bold and brazen Harry Potter that was unrecognisable from the child he had once been was absolutely baffling. Percy couldn't understand what made Harry so mature. What kind of training did he receive?

There was only a very small hint of immaturity but it was so minuscule that it moulded with his personality. The way he burnt that man upstairs. The former Harry Potter wouldn't have done that. In fact, no Gryffindor would have done it.

Percy glanced up at Harry, who was slouched against the back of the lift. "Hey Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked smiling crookedly.

"Uhm, nothing."

Harry pushed up and once again, he closed the gap between them, with his arm around Percy's shoulder. "You can say anything to me, Percy. Don't be afraid, simply say it."

Percy laughed. "Well, I don't want to say it around people," he murmured.

"I understand that," he said shooting a giggling Ministry witch a disgusted look. "I really, really despise women," he mumbled turning back.

"O- oh, really?"

"Mhmm," he said as they walked out of the lifts.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I"ve been involved with two and they drove me up the fucking wall!" He scowled.

"You like guys?" He queried as quietly as possible. He didn't want to draw attention.

"Mhmm, much better for my tastes and my nerves," Harry whispered into his ear.

Percy shivered. He had no idea why he was even asking. It wasn't like Harry was interested in him. Oh, hell! Harry was just being nice, a friend. Percy was nothing. Absolutely nothing and he never would be. Harry would be better off with someone like Charlie. Someone good looking and who would share his interests. Not him, not a nobody who"d thought Harry was a liar for a year.

He smiled weakly at Harry. "Bye Harry, I have to get back to work."

Harry tilted his head and nodded. 'thank you Percy."

"Welcome," Percy said with a smile. As calmly as he could he turned and walked away, leaving the gorgeous teen standing there.

Yes, not a chance in hell. Percy shook his head visibly and stared at the ground, a few people not noticing him bumped him and then scowled.

"Watch it!" One snarled.

Percy swallowed and stepped into the lift only to be shoved to the side. He was nothing and he never would be. Everyone knew it.

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_**Black Roses Red - Alana Grace**_

* * *

6:30 PM and I just woke... how insane is that? Hehe, am off to write! Tata and thanks a bunch miss Kammy =D

Also** thank you for the responses**! If I didn't reply to you that's because I decided a new chapter be better than a reply from me, yeah? :)

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 04: Just Believe This Is Real  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

_Chapter Four: Just Believe This Is Real  
_

_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
_

_That everybody can see these scars _

"Did he accept it?" Dumbledore asked that evening at an Order Meeting. Harry had just gotten back and he was exhausted. There was dirt all over his arms and neck and his cheek also had dirt on it.

"Where"ve you been?" Hermione asked in horror.

Harry ignored Hermione and gazed at Dumbledore while casually taking a seat next to Percy. "He took it and he will go through with it."

A breath of relief escaped Dumbledore. He nodded, took off his glasses, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I tried for five months" he wouldn't so much as look at it."

"What can I say? I'm the cute one!"

Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Arrogance," Severus sneered.

Harry beamed. 'someone has to have some and if I have to kill this son of a bitch why can't I have it?"

"He has every right to be arrogant, he does have a fine arse!" Sirius crowed and winked at Harry as both men on either side of him whacked him.

Harry laughed and slouched in his chair. "Well, you can ask Percy, hook, line, and sinker."

Percy blinked. "Uhm, yeah, he took it. He even liked it once he read it."

"I wonder what the Prophet will cook up tomorrow?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing, I threatened every bloody reporter that attempted," Harry said grinning. "I had one literally beg me for an interview." He rolled his eyes. 'told her in not so many words to fu-" Immediately, Percy was inspired to place a small hand over Harry's mouth, effectively hushing that next word up. Harry's eyes danced as he stared at Percy who blushed.

Everyone laughed.

"Hmm," Harry murmured behind that hand and was tempted to lick it but then decided against it considering the audience they had. Harry wouldn't care but he knew Percy might get too embarrassed.

Timidly, Percy pulled his hand back. 'that worked."

"For now," Harry purred smoothly. "I think you get what I was about to say."

"We didn't!" Fred and George declared.

"Percy hushed you," Fred sulked.

Harry nodded. "As he should when I start talking like that, I forget sometimes about the company I'm in."

"Harry? Do you think you can get the Daily Prophet to run these?" Dumbledore pushed some documents toward him.

Harry took them and thumbed through swiftly. It was the entire life of Voldemort, from his Muggle father to the insanity created through the incestuous relations of the Gaunts. He nodded. "I will, the more people who know about his past the less likely it will be that pure-bloods will side with him. Although, I'm thinking I might have to be the reporter for this" because if someone ties their name to this, Voldemort will have them killed."

"I thought as much and you and your persuasive tactics," Dumbledore said shamelessly.

Harry laughed quietly and nodded. "I can do this. It needs to be done and it will be. Anyway, I located Slughorn in case You're interested?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Did you? Where is he?"

"Right now, he's in Bristol. I think he's heading east after this. I'm not sure but the pattern that he runs in seems that way."

"Yes, I thought as much. Thank you. You're better at tracking than I am."

"What choice did I have?" He murmured not for the first time as he closed the folder and placed it down.

Percy recognized that phrase, one used quite often by Harry nowadays. The teen didn't really want all this special attention, he didn't want more magic, and he didn't want to deal with all the skills he had even though some people would cherish them. But then again, Harry didn't learn them because he wanted to; these were choices he had to make.

Do or die. It was kind of sad when you didn't have a choice. Percy's choices had been taken from him so many times. Not to the extent of Harry's though. His problems were absolutely ridiculous compared to what was on Harry's plate.

It suddenly occurred to Percy just how much danger Harry was in leaving day in and day out. He hadn't given a thought to what could happen if Harry slipped up - he could die.

Percy felt sick at the revelation. How horrible was he? He hadn't even thought about Harry's well being. The way he acted, the way he held himself, he seemed so strong and powerful and it hadn't sunk in that Harry could get hurt, Harry could die.

Percy didn't want him to die. Harry was the first true friend he"d ever had.

Harry was in the kitchen a while later washing his hands free of the dirt and grime he"d gotten on himself from the digging and hunting he"d done.

"Hey Harry?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hi Ginny," he said evenly. She was standing near him, with her back against the counter.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, what is it you need from me?" He asked flatly.

She blinked. "Uhm, I just wanted to say hi."

""" Harry cast one glance at her, to see her cheeks burning red. Shit! He thought picking up the towel by the sink. "Ginny, You're not my type," he said baldly making her flinch.

"Wh- what d- do you mean?" She asked, wide eyed.

"You"ve been trying to find me alone for the last week. I"ve heard your conversations with Hermione." She stared down at the floor. 'sorry Ginny, but no."

"Wh- why aren't I your type? Is it my hair? Can I change it?"

Harry laughed and gazed at her. 'there's nothing wrong with you Ginny. You're very attractive - for a female. I like guys. I'm gay."

"Oh!" Ginny cringed visibly. "Wow, I didn't know""

"Course not, you haven't seen me in two years," he mused. "Kind of hard to know someone that's been gone."

'true, I mean - how did you find out you were gay?"

"I"ve been with both men and women. I don't like women. They do very little for me."

"Oh, yeah, I guess. You're right," she whispered ducking her head. "I- I'm going to go now and bury my face in embarrassment."

"It's fine Ginny. At least you attempted conversation, some people don't know the meaning of that."

She laughed quietly and nodded. "Bye Harry."

He shook his head visibly and threw down the towel he"d been using.

Just his luck, Hermione cornered him before he could walk out of the kitchen.

Hermione stared at him. "Ginny really likes you."

"Yes, I know," Harry said coolly. "Were you listening in on my conversation?" He asked sharply.

She shook her head. "I only saw her walk away really sad. Why did you reject her?"

Harry wanted to bang his head in an impersonation of Dobby. "I'm gay," he told her.

Hermione started at this. "Wh- what?"

"Yeah, I'm gay, like guys, men, you know kissing, blow jobs, jacking off" the whole nine yards."

Her cheeks were blistered red by this time and she held a hand over her mouth. "You don't have to be so crude about it!"

"It's the truth. You asked _what_ and I told you _what_. It's your fault for asking."

"Oh, so, no chance?"

"Why?" Harry asked glaring at her.

Hermione shrugged. 'she's really liked you all these years."

"No, Hermione, she liked the image of me, the name Harry Potter - not me and anyway, I'm gay. I don't like girls, I was with two and they drove me up the wall and the sex sucked," he elaborated making her gasp.

"You're not a virgin?"

Harry simply stared. "What do you expect me to be, Hermione? One hundred percent whole until I get married?"

"I - I just - didn't expect""

"Well it's not really your business is it? I could fuck a girl, a guy, or a damn goat and it wouldn't be your business."

She spluttered. "Harry! What made you so - so bald acting?"

"Life, Hermione. The real world, the friends I made that I spent company in for weeks and months at a time. I quickly learned that if you don't say what you want and what you mean, in that moment, you may never get your chance again and you will regret it. I have enough regrets without words being one of them. I have an arsehole to vanquish but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop living my life. I'm a little different and I'm not going to apologise for it. I grew up; I had to grow up. So you can support me and back off or you can be against me and fuck off. Contrary to popular belief there's a difference between the two."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright Harry, I"ll try and understand."

"You don't have too. But really enough with the Harry and Ginny, it's never going to happen. There is no happily ever after there," he left her standing in the kitchen. He didn't want to be boxed in or cornered any longer.

Percy watched him come in and out that night. He looked a little more agitated than usual. Placing his current book aside, he followed Harry's progress across the room. The muscles in his body shifted smoothly as he did. "You seem upset," he attempted timidly.

Harry blinked and glanced over at Percy before smiling softly. "I'm fine," he said eyes glittering attractively.

Percy shook his head. "I don't believe you," he said a little more boldly. "I can see it in your eyes. Hermione and Ginny were acting weird tonight too."

Laughing quietly, Harry sank down on the edge of Percy's bed this time. "Yeah, about them," he said darkly. He leaned back on his elbows and stared the other way for a moment. 'they cornered me in the kitchen. One after the other."

"Ouch! I knew my sister liked you."

'she likes the image of me. She doesn't like me, she likes Harry Potter," he said shaking his head. "I don't even know her personally. She wasn't what irritated me. It was Hermione."

"I'm not surprised," Percy said folding his hands together and watching as Harry's elbows gave out and he lay flat on his back next to Percy's left knee. The view was absolutely exhilarating from where he sat under the covers.

"Hmm, I love Ron and Hermione a lot," he said quietly.

"But you are not with them anymore," Percy answered. "You're too old."

Harry smiled wryly. "I know, they are innocent in this war and that's how I want them to remain. Their innocence is worth the separation. I know they are old enough to fight if they wish but I don't want them to have to see that."

"What about you, Harry?" Percy asked. "You could die."

Harry laughed roughly at this. "Oh yes, I could definitely do so," he stated knowingly. "But I have no choice, Percy. There is a prophecy with my name on it and that prophecy specifically tells me my place in this war."

He sighed. "I don't want you to fight."

Harry smiled, reached back, and gently grasped one of Percy's hands. "I know but I have no choice. If I had a choice and you guys didn't exist I would just say: fuck the world. Not very brave I know - but really I don't owe the world anything. I'm doing this for myself and all of you."

Percy smiled and became a little braver, slipping his fingers around Harry's slightly larger, tan ones. "What are you doing about school?"

"Not going. I"ve finished my education abroad. But I am taking the train," he said gazing upside down into Percy's eyes.

"Oh, why?"

'to make sure everyone's safe."

"Ah, I see. Do you think V- eh You Know Who will attack it?"

Harry hummed. "I - don't think so," he said this very slowly as if contemplating it a little more deeply. "However, we never know. I just want to make sure."

Percy nodded. "Be careful then," he said squeezing Harry's fingers. "You're my first friend, I don't want to lose you."

Tilting his head, Harry brushed his fingers across the top of Percy's knuckles getting a deep breath from him, his eyes widened slightly. He wanted to shiver but resisted. "It takes more than an insane snake to kill me, Perce. Don't worry your pretty little head."

Percy scowled. "I'm not pretty." That was a joke and he was a guy.

'sure you are," Harry said tugging Percy's hand a little closer making the smaller man chuckle quietly and lean up.

"What are you doing?"

"I "unno," he said unintelligibly. 'touching your fingers, is that okay?"

Percy bit his lip. This was too much! His heart was racing. "Why?" He stressed in a good-natured way.

"Uhm, because I can?" He tried blinking repeatedly at the redhead who snickered some more.

"Okay, Harry," he said realizing that a straight answer was perhaps not coming. "And anyway, I'm a guy. A guy can't be pretty..." Unless it was Harry Potter. He thought to himself.

Harry scoffed. 'that's a lie, Percy. A guy can be very beautiful. It all depends on the heart."

"Mhmm, I don't believe you."

"Have I ever lied?"

Percy flinched harshly and cringed visibly. He went quietly and ducked his head shamefully. 'sorry""

Harry realized how his words were taken and shook his head before tapping Percy's knuckle gently. "Don't apologize for the past. Only apologize if you have plans to do it in the future and if I caused the future mess then I shall apologize before you can. " He clasped their hands together, folding them until Percy's was almost completely covered by his. "We better sleep."

"Yes, I have to get up early for work."

"And I have to catch the train!" Harry murmured. 'toot, toot!" He mimicked.

Percy burst out into chuckles and tugged back on Harry's hand. "Go to sleep, You're a menace to wake."

Harry smirked up at him. 'so I am." He rose and gently let go of that soft white hand and slid into his bed. "Good night Percy, sweet dreams."

Percy watched as Harry waved his hand allowing the lights to go out. "You too Harry," he whispered lying down on his side. This time he faced Harry, though he couldn't see the younger man in the dark at all. There was no moon in the sky that night but a lumpy outline could be seen after the initial pitch-blackness receded.

Percy fell asleep focusing on that outline, aware that he was crushing pathetically on a seventeen-year-old.

(o)

Harry was on his stomach with his head off the pillow and the black shiny wild hair was all over pressing against his shoulders and in his face. Percy peered at him and raked his eyes up and down the toned back. It was almost eight. He reached down and brushed a hand across the scorpion tattoo on the young man's left shoulder. "Harry?" The skin was smooth and tight; he longed to run his fingers down and feel the tight muscles. He wondered briefly if Harry was ticklish and then blushed at his own thoughts. They were ridiculous.

He stirred briefly and then murmured. "Hm?"

"Harry? It's eight o"clock?" Percy shook him a little more roughly and got a sleepy chuckle.

'thank you Percy," he said shifting and turning over onto his back.

Percy smiled gently. "Welcome," he said quietly. "I have to go, I'm almost late."

'see you," Harry said brushing the flyaway out of his eyes.

"Yeah"" Resisting a blush, he quickly left the room.

Harry grinned as he watched. Percy could be too cute sometimes, he thought pushing the covers back.

Dark blood red leather and silk combined made up his newfound attire. It was an attention-grabbing outfit but all he cared about was that they would gawk at his clothes and appearance rather than the fucking scar. He tightened a black snake belt around his waist and tied his hair back.

Ron and Hermione were arguing quite obsessively, Ginny was taking Hermione's side and Fred and George were egging the two of them on.

Harry simply stared at the bickering duo before shaking his head and pouring a cup of coffee and giving Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Harry!" She said and looked at him hopefully.

He wondered why. "Morning Mrs. Weasley."

Her eyes dimmed slightly and this confused him. "How was your sleep?" She asked as he thanked her for some breakfast.

"It was great," he said eating swiftly.

"Harry, are you taking the train?" Hermione asked red-faced and glaring sideways at Ron who rolled his eyes and stuffed his face full of food.

"Yes, I'm taking it to make sure nothing stupid happens."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like Death Eaters attacking or even Dementors again. Who knows, but I'm taking it anyway. I need to see Albus about something."

"Do you really think they"d attack a train? What good would it do?" Hermione queried.

"What good does it do to collapse one of the bridges in London? Destroy Muggle towns and nearly kill the Prime Minister?"

Hermione went quiet at that.

"It's a statement. Anything that he believes is vulnerable to attack and to his manipulations he will take. A train full of Muggle-borns, impressionable first-year students, and older" imagine the possibilities?"

She flinched at this and her eyes grew wide with terror. Everyone was simply staring and he smirked. 'see? Now you know why I tell you to back off," he said shooting his friends a look before finishing his breakfast.

It was odd sliding sideways onto platform nine and three-quarters. He gazed meticulously up at the scarlet engine that swirled out puffs of steam. He remembered every year looking forward to going back to that castle, taking the train and brushing off the Slytherins.

As soon as he drew closer to the train, attention was attracted, gasps ensued and then the whispering followed. He heard them but didn't bother locking eyes with anyone while taking care of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's trunks. The only way anyone recognized him was because he was standing next to Ron and Hermione and the eye colour was too bright to be anyone but Harry Potter.

Though most couldn't believe what he had turned into. Disappearing at the end of fourth year only to reappear a completely different person.

Hermione was Head Girl, no surprise there. Ron however was sulking about not being Head Boy. Harry knew whom that title went to without even speaking it aloud.

His thoughts were right, Draco Malfoy passed by him. Their eyes locked and the blond Slytherin narrowed his eyes on Harry. Harry smirked his way, he was exactly three inches taller than Draco and it pleased him immensely to know that he was no longer dwarfed by everyone on the train.

Of everything that happened to him, an increase in height had to be the best.

"Potter," Draco sneered.

"Yes Draco, we all know who I am. Don't fuck with me, I'm not here as a student. I'm here as a person who will kick your ever-present white arse should you cross me," he said loosely and then allowed a strand of his magic to slide out and flick across the pale boy who staggered at the warning. "Good boy, you learn well," he drawled coolly before nudging a smug Ron down the aisle.

Harry met a much older and taller Neville sitting in a compartment with a blonde haired witch with bright wide silver eyes.

"Wow, Harry you"ve really changed," Neville said in shock.

'so have you Nev."

He blushed. "I grew up I guess."

'so you did."

Luna Lovegood was an absolute trip. Harry grinned and settled in next to her to read the Quibbler over her shoulder. "Now this is something I can read!" He chirped as Hermione came back in a huff.

"What was that all about with Malfoy?" She demanded.

"I told him in not so little words to fuck off, Hermione and I will do it again. He needs to know his place or he's going to wind up killed and not by me either," he shot her a bored look before going back to the crack magazine.

The train ride was relatively boring; Harry spoke with Neville and Luna. The former telling him everything he had missed through the years.

"We had an awful Defence teacher in fifth year, her name was Umbridge, she terrorized the school."

Harry frowned. "Yeah I know her, well know of her and saw her. I swept right by the bitch to get to Scrimgeour. Thanks for telling me, looks like I have someone else to unseat."

Luna went a little dazed and then smiled grimly. 'the Wurmple is on his way. Wurmple and his Garbles."

Harry blinked and stared at her. "Wurmple?" He queried.

"Wurmple," she repeated and stared straight at him, her eyes livid and bright.

He narrowed his gaze on her before jumping up and rushing out of the compartment. He didn't know what kind of strange foresight that girl had but she wasn't lying.

He rushed around the candy lady and toward the front where the conductor was sitting and reading a Quidditch Monthly.

"Hey you, place the shields on and don't stop!"

He paused and stared up at Harry in surprise. "Why?"

"Do you want to be decimated by a bunch of boot lickers?"

He blinked and then with a flick of a switch the shields activated, but they wouldn't hold long. Harry paused and thought. "_Sonorus!_"

"_Everyone on the train shut the fuck up and listen!" _Harry snapped quietly and it echoed through each and every compartment on the train. "_As you can guess this is yours truly, Harry Potter, and you will damn well pay attention to me or I'm going to shove my wand so far up your arse that it"ll take Hagrid to dig it out__. Now__ listen to me, each and every one of you. You are to remain in your compartments and on the floor __a__way from the windows except for the seventh__-__years. I need you all to __re__locate yourself __to__ my compartment at the end of the train; there are six compartments there. Go there and stay you will find my friends there. You are to remain there and if I don't count all thirty-eight students I will come looking for you and then chuck you out onto your arses, got it? Good, now hop __to__ it!"_

It took less than a minute to find them all making their way into compartments near Harry and his friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco growled.

Harry shot him a look but didn't answer as he came into his compartment, "Neville, Luna I need you. Ron and Hermione you remain on the ground if I so much as see either of your heads I'm not going to be happy!" They made to protest but Harry's eyes narrowed. "You will listen to me, make my job easier dammit."

"Why do you need those two?"

"Because Neville's magic is compatible to mine and so is Luna's. Yours isn't. Now get down!"

Harry ran a scan through every seventh-year student and yanked a tall black boy forward. "Zabini?"

They were equal in height. Blaise Zabini narrowed his eyes. "Yes Potter?"

He hissed in the seventeen-year-old's ear, "I need your assistance, if you must you can tell your master I threatened your life. But I'm not having a bunch of little children dead because of this!"

Blaise sneered. "I'm not a Death Eater," he growled back. "Not every Slytherin is."

"Good boy! Now get your pretty arse into the compartment and stand with Neville and Luna!" He almost laughed at the mollified expression on the Slytherin's face.

He scanned a few more students and yanked a smaller thin boy out of the crowd and arched an eyebrow when he saw that it was Theodore Nott. "Well, well, well, who would have known you were a strong little shit?"

Blue eyes widened and then they narrowed much like Blaise's had. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Your pretty little magical assistance, now get that tiny arse in there and you can make up an excuse later why you helped the boy-who-fucking-lived okay?" He shoved Theo into the compartment, giving him no chance to protest.

"Everyone in your compartments and get down!" He cast Sonorus on himself again. There were six seventh-years in each compartment. What Harry did afterwards was arrange the sixth-years together and then the fifth-years. He then called upon all the first, second, and third-years, leaving the fourths to handle themselves. He gave the first and second-years to the seventh-years and glared down at Draco when he nudged a small black boy in his path. "Protect him or I will kill you myself," he said sharply.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not out to hurt a little boy!" He said yanking the child and pulling him down. "Mudblood or not."

He amplified his voice again. "_Stay down, don't get up, no matter what you hear. I am sealing the compartments!_"

When he got into his, he saw Ron and Hermione glaring and standing defiantly. "Get the fuck down or I'm cursing you both!" He snarled and rushed up to the window.

"Harry! What are you doing? What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

Harry turned sharply. "Voldemort's attacking the train and I'm going to stop it." He scowled when the window wouldn't budge. 'this will be fun!" He backed up and then swung his foot around and shoved it into the window causing an ear-splitting crash.

"Why not use magic?" Blaise sneered.

"I'm saving my magic," Harry said as the shards flew outwards. 'those I chose are helping me create a shield strong enough to keep out everything, including curses. Nothing can get in and nothing can get out. You four are compatible to my magic."

The Slytherins exchanged glances and Luna and Neville gave a nod.

"Anything you need Harry," Neville insisted brushing the glass off Harry.

"Alright guys, let's get up on the roof of this train."

"You're crazy!" Theo yelped. "What if we fall?"

Harry glared at him. "You won't fall, I won't let you. I need your arse, so it"ll be saved if you lose your balance."

Blaise blinked. "You really are something else Potter, what the hell happened to you?"

"Life gorgeous, life," he answered breaking the rest of window and then with a swift graceful move he slipped out of the window. The wind hit, smacking him viciously and attempting to draw him away from the train.

"Hermione? If you feel the need to do something useful, cast a Wind-Blocking Charm over the others and then get back down on the floor."

Harry used a little magic to block it for himself and sighed as he shifted on his belly and reached down to see Theo hoisting himself up with silent curses.

'so fucking stupid, Potter."

"You can bitch later, darling," Harry cooed ignoring the growling protests and helped Theo the rest of the way up.

"Put me down you big brute!" Theo scowled when Harry unceremoniously dropped him and helped Luna and then Neville. Blaise had no trouble getting up on the top himself.

"Great! Let's do this!"

Theo staggered and Harry's reflexes caught the boy and pulled him closer into his chest. Hissing, the Slytherin glared up at Harry.

Blaise was strangely holding onto Luna and even though they were blocked from the wind the movement of the train was very disconcerting. Neville was also holding onto Blaise and shifting around.

Theo spluttered in horror when Harry let go of him briefly to remove his shirt. It flew away before he could call it back but he didn't care.

He ignored the looks he received. "Now I need everyone to at least touch me, my hand, my arm, my back whatever! Your magic has to draw to me, I'm creating the shield but I need the magic supply to make it impenetrable. Those who are compatible! That's why I took my shirt off. You have to touch my skin, any interruptions will cause the magic to collapse."

Luna gripped his hand, Theo was already holding on in fear of falling, Neville placed a hand on his back and Blaise sighed wearily before gripping his shoulder.

"Hurry up Potter!" Blaise said through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to flick my magic across each of you and ask for entrance and you really need to let me in!"

"I don't like this," Theo hissed through his teeth.

'too bad," Harry retorted gripping him tighter.

"Ulgh, you grew up, Potter. How irritating."

Harry grinned and closed his eyes. "Here we go, shush and keep your cursing to yourself."

The magic was bubbling as it slipped out of him and first assaulted Theo, whose magic flickered and flinched before slowly opening to him. He did this with Luna and Neville and then Blaise and smirked when he realized that Blaise might have just a hint more magic than himself. _Interesting_. Neville's was smack dab in compatibility and Luna's was very strange. She definitely had a Divination sort of mind that was real and nothing like Trelawney's.

Hmm.

Harry began to chant foreign words under his breath, the magic grew stronger, and Theo held tighter, his eyes open and watchful. Soft pink began to swirl around them at the exact same time a jet of green light headed their way but the magic around them made it dissolve upon contact. The threads of magic began to intertwine, the magic pulled and pushed from each person. Blaise gripped Harry's shoulder tighter and Theo was attempting to not shake as more lights headed their way before a dozen or more black cloaks on brooms appeared. They ignored the high pitched cackling, Harry continued to chant harsher and faster and the magic grew wilder becoming torrential and dangerous slapping against one of the brooms causing an ear-splitting scream.

Harry flinched in the middle and clenched Theo closer when a searing pain in his forehead enveloped him. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time flowed through his body. The chanting didn't stop and continued; he braced himself, the burning becoming unparallel to the draining of magic.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Potter! It's Potter and his little friends!"

"Get him!"

"We can't! He's shielding it, what do we do?"

"KILL HIM!"

"I can't! _Avada Kedavra!_"

'this is a job for me!"

"Oh shit"" Theo whispered.

Harry clutched Theo and brought his head down and dipped it against the boy's neck. "Repeat the words after me," he said huskily. The sweat on his body was beginning to form and when he whispered the words, the Slytherin complied repeating them. Luna followed suit then Neville and Blaise.

The bright pink dome became purple with zigzags of red. The shield surrounded the entire train with black flying cloaks on the outside of it.

When Harry's eyes opened, they were coal black and they narrowed on brilliant fire red orbs. The man was suspended in the air like he owned it. "Not today, Tom. Go away and come back later."

"Potter!"

"No shit, who else foils all your plans?"

"You will be mine!"

"No sorry, I rather prefer topping but thanks for the offer."

"I meant to kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah, we"ve heard it before now be gone. You know you can't penetrate this" you know very well the magic I invoked."

Voldemort sneered. "Perhaps I have a worthy adversary," he said coldly.

"Perhaps you do, Tom. I look forward to seeing you again."

"Likewise, Potter. _Retreat!_"

The black cloaks one by one whooshed into the cool night sky, Voldemort was the last to follow. Their gazes locked once more before he too disappeared.

Harry collapsed to the roof after that. "You can let go," he said aware of Blaise trying to keep him up.

Theo moaned. "Why am I underneath your sweaty arse, Potter?"

"Do you want to fall off?"

"No!"

'then stay where you are."

"You are enjoying this too much," Theo complained.

Harry chuckled roughly. "Perhaps, I am."

Blaise snorted and sat down on the roof of the train, Luna and Neville following suit. "What was that Potter?"

"It's called the Dome of Equality," he said tiredly. "It was created by Nicholas Flamel he wasn't only an alchemist. He had a lot of time on his hands to create spells and this was one of them. A rare and ancient power that requires a lot of magic from those equal or very close to the caster's strength. You four are magically compatible to me."

"No one else is?" Neville asked surprised.

"Well, they might be, but I had very little time and hastily cast the scans. I knew a Slytherin would have the power."

Theo and Blaise were shocked. "You thought of Slytherin first?"

"Of course I did, I'm not thick. I know very well where to find power when I need it."

Blaise's respect for Harry had been gained on that day and Theo sulked. "I can't believe I helped you, Potter."

'sure you can, I'm gorgeous and you can't say no."

"""

Luna and Neville burst out laughing, Blaise snickered and Theo growled and elbowed him in the rib only to yelp in surprise at the hard muscle.

"Want to try that again?"

Blaise was chuckling some more and Theo glowered. "I hate you, Potter."

"I know you do, Theo," he said lazily. "Give me a bit and I"ll take you back into the compartment. I need energy."

"Will this hold?" Blaise asked staring at the magic in amazement. You could see and even hear it sizzling in the night air.

"Yes. We poured enough magic into it for a good five hours." Harry closed his eyes tiredly.

"What are you going to do about a shirt?" Neville queried.

"Not wear one. That bites too I loved that shirt!"

"I think Theo likes you without one," Luna hummed and got a distinct growl from the small Slytherin.

"In his fucking dreams!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly. Picking on Theo was fun but he had someone else on his mind.

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got _

**Faint - Linkin park**

* * *

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	5. Chapter 5

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 05: Lead Not Into Temptation  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

_Chapter Five: Lead Not Into Temptation  
_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground _

Panic struck Percy as he waited at the Hogsmeade Station. His eyes were unusually wide and he was so nervous. His father had come rushing through telling them that the Hogwarts Express had been attacked and no one knew any more information than that.

The Order and several Aurors were waiting, some speaking amongst one another, several mediwitches were there and prepared. The icy chill of the September air cut across Percy making him shudder violently. He didn't know how long he remained there waiting but a bright pinkish glow in the distance caught his and everyone else's attention. It grew bigger and then bolder until it became blinding. The sound of the train reached them as it chugged into their sight.

Percy's heart pounded and his stomach did so many somersaults. The glowing train came to a halt. Dumbledore held his hand up.

"Harry has invoked the Dome of Equality."

"Ancient Magic?" One of the Aurors queried.

"Yes, I do believe so," Dumbledore said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

The magic slowly dissolved and a whoosh from the top of the train signalled a tall shirtless Harry Potter. "Evening folks!" He said and Percy wanted to burst out laughing when he saw all the gawking people.

If Harry Potter wasn't one of the most attractive figures, Percy wasn't a Weasley.

"Potter! Get me the hell down from here!" Someone growled from up top.

"Oh, sorry little one," Harry tugged on a foot and a small teenager went flying into his arms.

Percy frowned feeling a flare of envy for the teen able to touch Harry's shirtless body.

That same boy snarled. "You liked that way too much, Potter!" He pushed away as a tall black guy followed.

"Not really Theo, you just think so," he answered and you could see the smirk on his face. "Okay Blaise?"

"I"ve been better," Blaise muttered as two more people jumped down. A blonde haired girl into Blaise's arms and then Neville Longbottom made it gracefully down.

"What were you doing up there?" Someone shrieked.

'saving everyone's arses what do you think I was doing?" Harry retorted. "I needed four magically compatible people to help me invoke this shield. I"d like to see you try it."

Percy wanted to run to Harry but he resisted, keeping his feet firmly planted where he was as his mother rushed forward in a fuss.

"Is there anyone hurt?"

"No. I sealed the compartments and made everyone get down on the floors."

Percy caught that Theo boy staring at Harry's back wide eyed and another flare sung through his chest and he ducked his head.

The doors finally opened and the students all filed out one by one. The first and second-years were terrified, while the sixth and seventh glided out coolly and calmly. Harry whispered something to Dumbledore before scanning the crowd of Order Members mixed with Aurors.

His eyes fell on Percy, who blushed and stood there small and shaking. Harry ignored everyone else and went straight to him. "Percy! You're freezing!"

"I- I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about!" Percy said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," Harry said touching him gently on the shoulder. "Come with me?"

Percy blinked. "Um, if you want." He didn't understand why Harry wanted him nearby but he wouldn't say no. Not that he could. Harry took him by the hand.

Everyone watched him, a few people blinked with confusion when they saw Harry with Percy's hand in his. "Albus?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Harry! Looks like all is well here, you could do with a shirt however." He flicked his wand and a white t-shirt covered Harry's chest causing a few students to sigh longingly and moan in disappointment.

'thanks Albus."

Percy had to agree with all the goggling students. Harry shirtless was much better.

The trip up to the school consisted of a Thestral-drawn carriage ride that Harry could see but Percy could not. The two were in a carriage by themselves.

When they were concealed inside the carriage and away from everyone's eyes Percy gave into his impulse and hugged him tightly around the neck. He was desperate to know that Harry was okay. "I was really worried! When I heard the train had been attacked - Merlin""

Harry smiled and tightened his arms around Percy and gently tugged the wizard into his lap. Blushing he sat there with his face buried into Harry's spice and sweat scented neck. His heart was thudding and Harry's fingers were brushing passed his ear and through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just - so relieved"" Percy murmured and closed his eyes at the touch.

"Don't apologize," Harry rebuked and dropped his hand from the soft curls and slipped it around Percy's thin waist. "I'm sorry I worried you. But we were relatively safe," he said softly. "I was trained for two years to deal with those types of attacks. You don't have to worry about losing me over something as small as that."

"Don't I?" Percy asked managing to raise his head off Harry's chest to stare at him. "You worried me to death!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered and pressed a kiss to redhead's temple. "Forgive me?"

Percy laughed quietly. "Of course and I suppose I'm going to be worried a lot""

"Probably," Harry said wincing. "I do have a rather annoying task to finish."

Percy made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah - you do."

The carriage ride came to a stop and he really didn't want to get out of Harry's arms. They could hear the bustling of other students from the carriages, murmuring and talking excitedly about Harry's return, Harry the hero and saviour.

Harry rolled his eyes and then pressed another kiss to Percy's cheek without a word.

Stares followed them as Harry walked through the parted crowd with Percy's hand in his. He met Professor McGonagall at the top.

"Harry!"

"Minerva how are you?" Shock rippled through the students and Percy stood there, his eyes wide and a small smile on his face.

The Transfiguration teacher gave both of them a rare smile. "I am very well now that I see all my students with their heads intact, thanks to you Harry. Albus has set up a couple extra seats in the Great Hall for the two of you. Percy," she said with the same rare smile, directed towards him this time.

"Professor."

"Call me Minerva, Percy I am no longer your professor." She winked and then addressed the students as Harry brushed passed her.

"Been a while since I"ve been here," Percy confessed as Harry squeezed his hand a little more firmly.

"Yes, I agree." It had been a while for him too. "I used to think of this place as my home," he murmured feeling the magic of the castle brush across him.

"You don't anymore?" Percy asked.

"Kind of hard when you"ve been gone for so long, yeah?"

'this isn't your home. The Burrow is, with us."

Harry smiled crookedly.

The two remained for dinner. Percy wasn't very hungry but he did eat some dessert while Harry devoured two full plates. As usual, Harry ignored the stares. Professor Slughorn was now in place as Potions Master and Severus, sitting on his other side, was finally taking over Defence. Harry kept glancing sideways at Percy watching his every move.

He seemed nervous and quiet, yet happy if Harry wasn't mistaken. Harry was worried about Percy and how he"d reacted earlier. Had he really been that worried? Harry hadn't expected he"d made such an impression on Percy but then he recalled the young man saying Harry was his first friend.

Percy felt as though he was being watched, turned his gaze toward the sensation, and locked on emeralds. "What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Nothing," Harry said slyly.

"I don't believe that," Percy drawled with amusement. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Aren't I allowed?" Harry pouted playfully.

Chuckling, Percy brushed his curls out of his eyes and picked up his goblet. "If you want, but why would you?"

"I felt like it?"

"I question your sanity."

"You can question but I doubt you'll ever get an answer," he purred downing the rest of his wine in one go.

His voice made the nerves under Percy's skin quiver. He looked away and played with his napkin.

After dinner, Harry and Percy went up to Dumbledore's office where Severus and Minerva were.

Harry explained everything in full detail. "Keep an eye on Luna," he said finally.

"Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Yes, if she says something peculiar, let me know immediately! Don't take her words as rubbish. Write them down and send them to me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course Harry."

"What does Lovegood have to do with this?" Severus asked sharply.

"I think she has some sort of Foresight, what kind she has I don't know but when I dipped into her magic I felt it, also she was the one who warned me in her unusual way. Simply keep an eye on her for her odd words."

Severus paused and then realized Harry's words and nodded. "I will."

"Harry when are you going to retrieve the item we talked about?" Dumbledore asked and Harry cringed inwardly seeing a glitter in the old man's eye.

"I will soon, Albus. Please don't go near it," he said solemnly.

"I have no intention of making that mistake, Harry. I am tempted and I am aware of what will happen if I go near that ring."

"Riddle was smart with this one. I"ll have it destroyed."

Percy was completely lost on the conversation and according to the looks on Severus and Minerva's face they too had no idea what Harry and Dumbledore were talking about.

'thank you, Harry."

"Will you be remaining here for the rest of the night?" Minerva asked.

"Harry already has personal chambers here for future use," Dumbledore explained with a smile. "You both are welcome to stay. It is rather late."

Harry sighed. He didn't think he would be able to Apparate after all the magic he"d used. He was lucky to be standing. "I think I will have to remain here. Apparating is not an option right now. My magic pools are almost depleted."

Percy frowned in worry at Harry. He hadn't noticed that the younger man was so tired. He never acted it. "I think I too will remain, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Percy," Dumbledore said beaming.

Severus eyed them oddly, but Minerva seemed ecstatic. "Wonderful!" She sounded it too.

Harry's private corridors were near the Fat Lady, he had Percy's hand in his and they walked in silence.

Percy was trying to find the words to say to him.

Harry was trying to remain awake; all of the events were finally catching up with him. "Goodness," he whispered feeling it.

"You okay?" Percy asked softly.

"Kind of drained, I used a lot of magic," he said as they stopped in front of a massive set of double mirrors. Harry placed his hand to the surface. The cool glass of the mirror rippled like a wave and it dissolved revealing a cherry oak door with a gold handle.

"Wow," Percy said gazing around the sitting room. Everything was of a dark elegant taste and rushing gold intertwining with the jet-black designs racing along the room and down a small hall that obviously led to the other rooms.

The furniture was black leather and the open-faced fireplace was blazing with a crackling fire.

"Albus decided since I"ll be in and out a lot I might need a place to crash all things considering. I can't keep imposing on you guys."

Percy scowled. "Don't you let mum hear you say that! She"ll kick your arse!" He huffed. He would too for that matter. Harry had no idea what he"d done to Percy.

Harry smiled. "Yes, but coming in at all hours might not be the best of ideas. Right now, I don't know whether I'm coming or going," he admitted softly crossing the room and letting go of Percy's hand. "You don't mind sleeping with me do you?"

Blushing, Percy followed and stopped just in the doorway of a lavish bedroom draped in the usual black tones but there was deep grey and shimmering silver coexisting together. The bed was expansive and canopied with sheer fabric hiding the inside of the bed itself.

"I don't mind," Percy murmured. "Do you?"

Harry passed by him as he ripped his shirt off. "Why would I, Percy?" He drawled tossing his shirt to the floor and jerking the drawer open.

Percy's eyes took advantage of Harry's exposed chest, breathing deeply at the thought of sleeping so close. "I just - I don't want to intrude."

"Come here," he commanded softly. Percy obeyed, chewing his lower lip as he met the half dressed man in front of his dresser. Harry turned and placed some pyjamas in his arms. They were soft. 'they may be a little bigger but they should be comfortable and so should you. I won't attack you in your sleep."

Percy choked. "I - I didn't think that," he said wide-eyed.

Harry grinned. "Well then, relax." He brushed a hand over Percy's cool cheek and swept away for a quick shower. He was exhausted but he didn't want Percy to smell the dried sweat on him.

When Harry was gone, Percy slipped into the pyjamas. They were soft velvet light blue and he laughed quietly when the bottoms practically fell off and the shirt slid off his shoulder. He stared at the bed for a moment, worry eating him. Which side did Harry sleep on? He tried to remember at the Burrow and got in on the opposite side.

About ten minutes later, Harry came through. "Damn!" He muttered drying his hair with a single thought. "I'm exhausted," Harry confessed pushing the canopy aside and smiling when he saw Percy on his side curled up.

Percy opened his eyes and noticed they traced over him.

Harry pushed down the covers and crawled in facing Percy fully. "Not cold are you?"

He shook his head. "No," he said trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was so close to Harry.

The lights extinguished and they were bathed in the usual darkness. "Good, let me know. I'm no cover thief," he said pulling the covers up over the figure lying beside him.

Percy laughed. "I hope not," he teased. "But I can steal back if you do."

"Good and then conk me in the head for it."

"Okay."

"You agreed to that way too quickly," Harry murmured sleepily shifting a little closer.

Snickering into his pillow, Percy was fighting the remarkable sensation he had to feel with Harry so near.

"Goodnight Percy!" Harry rolled over and curled an arm around his body and then kissed him on the cheek and stroked it.

Percy swallowed and naturally leaned into the touch. "Night Harry," he said trying not to choke on the swelling emotions.

Harry liked holding Percy; he was small enough to fit in Harry's arms. Then he nuzzled close as though he were deprived and it occurred to Harry that he probably was. He allowed his thoughts and mind to consume him into a fuzzy black sleep.

Percy lay there listening to Harry's even breaths. The tan arm was draped loosely across his side just above his hip. Percy could not begin to describe how it felt. His nervous fears slowly disappeared with the sound of Harry sleeping and he soon followed.

(o)

Waking up the next morning was rather nice, at least in Harry's opinion. He found himself spooned up against the small redheaded man's body. Percy was facing away fast asleep and Harry instinctively tightened his hold and pressed his chin to a creamy exposed shoulder from the size of the shirt. Percy's legs were slightly bent and one of Harry's feet was between his ankles. It was an odd position to wake up in but definitely not uncomfortable like it seemed.

He felt much more energetic that morning and cast a Tempus Charm to see it was after nine.

When Percy came out of his deep sleep, he knew exactly what or rather who was holding onto him. The heat, the covers, the touch of a body against his, and especially Harry's hard chest pressed to his back.

Oh Merlin! The intensity developed, sliding effortlessly down into his stomach and attempting to push past Percy's resistance. With his pulse quickening he flicked his eyes open.

"Good morning," Harry purred smoothly into his ear.

Percy gave a soft, "Hmm," it was all he could manage as he lay there. Those fingers began to card through his tangled hair, looping around a few of his curls. He could imagine waking up to this every single day" the long days of people walking all over him would be worth it, he thought, feeling the restrictive arm tighten around him.

"Don't mind me so close?"

Choking, Percy turned slightly to look at Harry, face burning. "No way."

Harry smiled and sifted his fingers through the top of Percy curls and peppered his soft ivory cheek with affectionate kisses.

"You're too cute, Percy."

Percy rested a hand on Harry's arm. "How so?" He asked confused.

"You simply are," Harry said squeezing him.

Percy wanted to moan at the gestures being done to him. He was feeling deliriously warm and so very comfortable. "What are you doing to me, Harry Potter?" He murmured aloud and then slapped his hand over his mouth in shock. He averted his gaze from Harry. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Hugging you?" Harry said smiling. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I just - I wonder why."

"You're nice to hug. You're a sweet man, Percy. I like you."

"You shouldn't," Percy said weakly. "You shouldn't like me."

Harry blinked in shock. "How in the world could you say that, Percy?" He asked in horror. "I do like you. Why shouldn't I?"

Percy shifted back onto his side and stared the other way. He was feeling sad because what he was saying was the truth. "I - I'm nothing Harry," he confessed softly. "I never have been anything. I was horrible toward you and toward my own family. What I did, what I am - I'm a nobody Harry. Why on earth would you like me?"

He could not believe what he was hearing. Harry shook his head and wondered what to do in this situation and instead of speaking, he gripped Percy's shoulder and sharply turned him down to the bed and then expertly rolled over on top of him, getting a startled gasp from the teary-eyed twenty-one-year-old. Harry glared fiercely at him, until his magic was slowly unravelling and it brushed against Percy; he shuddered visibly. "Wh-?"

Harry crushed his lips dangerously to Percy's affectively hushing him up.

Startled, it took a moment for Percy to react and respond. At first the kiss was harsh, sharp, and so sexually domineering that everything inside of Percy flared up. As the kiss went deeper, it slowed and became less harsh.

Percy's arms looped around Harry's neck and placed more into the kiss than he had before. He drank the younger man in until their hardened groins brushed once again getting an undignified squeak from one and a hiss from the other.

One hand drew the back of Percy's head up from the bed slightly, Harry straddled his thin waist making sure not crush him with his weight and forced the kiss to move the way he wanted, the way he needed to get the point across.

When Harry released Percy he pinned him to the bed and leaned down until their eyes were locked and noses nearly touching.

Percy's eyes were glazed; his body was on fire, and his breathing was unsteady. His entire mind was fogged; all he could think about was those lips on him again their bodies touching. Slowly and hesitantly, Percy slid his hands down Harry's neck and slowly touched his bare chest for the first time. He felt wonderful.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself again," Harry growled roughly, startling the redhead whose eyes blinked furiously and then became wide.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"Don't call yourself nothing, I won't hear of it. You will not do that again, do you understand me?" He commanded harshly.

Percy merely gaped and then he nodded. "I - I won't. I'm sorry."

"You don't call yourself such things. You're better than that and I won't allow it." Harry's eyes softened and he ducked his head and kissed Percy on the side of the mouth.

Percy almost purred, his hands remained on Harry's chest. He wanted to feel around but was a little sheepish about doing so and he nearly sulked like a child when Harry kissed him once again and then rolled professionally off him and out of the bed.

He watched Harry through the fabric of the canopy. Percy sat up, still wide eyed and stunned about the morning and what had occurred. He placed his hands on his cheeks and gazed down at the bed. Everything inside of him was still trembling and aroused. Harry on top of him had been way too much.

Harry was not just some simple man. He was absolutely breathtaking and that kiss had been way too fiery. His lips still burned and slightly ached.

He hadn't heard Harry come back through until the weight of the bed shifted and then arms drew him close.

Percy nuzzled against Harry who smiled and kissed his forehead. "We should get dressed and go for a late breakfast. I'm sure you might want to check in at the Burrow."

"Hmm," Percy really couldn't think properly at the moment. "Wh- what are you going to do?" He asked softly.

"I need to retrieve something," he said solemnly hugging Percy a little more snugly.

Percy touched the ends of Harry's wild hair. "Can I come?" He asked timidly.

Harry stiffened and sighed inwardly. He didn't want to say no to Percy, he could see it in the man's eyes that Percy just wanted to be near him. Harry cupped his cheek, drew him up, and kissed him softly and deeply.

Percy sunk into Harry for the second time, breathing through his nose and moaning discreetly as he slid up onto Harry's knee, arms tightening once more around his neck. He quivered when fingers flickered across the sensitive skin on the back of his neck.

"Y- you can come," Harry said huskily. "However, you will not pick up anything that you see. No matter what."

Percy blinked and nodded. "I'm not stupid Harry. I know You're doing something dangerous and important," he said a little haughtily.

Harry sighed and glided his fingers down silky flesh causing a pleasant shudder. "I know You're not dumb, on the contrary Percy. Let me give you an example, if I took Albus right now with me, I would have to fight him. I would have to duel him."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because of the temptation, you saw how weak he sounded last night? How desperate?"

Percy nodded again. He remembered that. He had wondered why the Headmaster looked so out of sorts.

Harry pulled back. "I'm taking you not because I want you there, I really don't want you there." Percy's face fell. "Not for the reasons you think though. I want to keep you safe. I don't want you to get into this. However, you"ve never seen anyone die - you have no one around you that you want to live again."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked his hazy and dazed feeling gone replaced by serious concern.

"I will need you to stun my arse if I begin to act weird. Okay?"

He stared into Harry's eyes and saw pain and worry there. He bit his lower lip and nodded. "Of course Harry, I"ll do all I can to keep you from doing something stupid."

Harry smiled and kissed Percy on the lips. 'there's my serious Percy. You might want to keep that attitude."

Laughing quietly Percy hugged him. "Keep kissing me and I won't be able to."

Smirking, Harry nibbled Percy on the side of his cheek before sliding him off his knee. "Want to wear something of mine or do you want to stop in at the Burrow?" He asked flinging open black double doors that led into a walk-in wardrobe.

Percy staggered up, taking his wand from the stand. "Uhm, do you mind if I wear something?"

Harry chuckled. "You should know I don't," he said waving his hand. 'take your pick."

Percy shuffled forward holding up the pyjama bottoms. "I'm going to need a belt."

"I may be able to shrink them but most of my clothes have charms that prevent hexes and curses and sadly it includes enlarging and shrinking."

Harry then thought about it. "Mind if I choose something?"

Percy laughed. "Muggle clothes?"

"Yes," he said walking into his wardrobe on the right side.

"Pick away, I don't know as much."

Harry grinned and fished through his things. He summoned his wand and did his best to shrink them down. These were Muggle clothes and they were a lot less resistant to his magic. A few moments later, he handed them to Percy.

'thanks, I"ll go for a shower."

"I"ll hunt breakfast," he said pulling out clothes for himself.

It was a good twenty-minutes later when Harry located Dobby and asked him to bring them some brunch considering the time.

He was sitting in black relaxed jeans and a dark green button up that had only three buttons in the middle in use. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair tied back and out of the way.

The door creaked and Percy waltzed out and Harry grinned, when he saw that Muggle clothes made all the difference in his newfound boyfriend. He was wearing low sitting dark denims that were just as relaxed as Harry's jeans with a black belt, a white tank top and over that tank top was a long sleeved silk blue unbuttoned shirt.

The clothes did so much for him. Harry smiled, remembering when he had first realized that same thing.

'these are different," Percy said looking down. 'the ones I have are nothing compared to this."

Harry chuckled. 'the ones I used to have were even more sorry than Ron's dress robes."

Laughing, Percy sank down next to him. 'those were horrible."

"Yes, they were."

"I think I"ll have to get some proper Muggle clothes. they're nicer."

'they are and the good thing is Galleons are quite a bit in Muggle Currency."

Percy smiled feeling a strange sense of happiness that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Harry was such an easygoing person to talk with. His words made you relaxed, his aura made you want to stay near him.

After they ate, Harry summoned a black leather jacket. He slipped his arm around Percy's waist and drew him close for a soft kiss. "Don't mind?"

Percy glared. "Hell no." Like he"d mind being touched by this Adonis! He thought shaking his head visibly.

Chuckling, he pecked the older man affectionately. "Let's get going," he said suddenly turning a little sour as he kept a hold on Percy and led the way out.

They silently left the school. No one crossed their path but the Grey Lady who was humming a mournful tune.

"What do you know about the Grey Lady?" Harry asked when they crossed the grounds together.

Percy blinked. "Well, I don't know too much, she keeps to herself. Each ghost has a special history and is in some way related to the Founders. The Fat Friar is a great nephew of Helga Hufflepuff, Nearly Headless Nick is Gryffindor's great great grandson, the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady I have no clue. No one ever said. No one knows, they never speak to others. Not even their own houses as far as I'm aware."

"Hmm," Harry hummed turning it all over in his head. "I wonder if any of them would know about some artefacts. I'm missing a few."

"What kind?" Percy asked.

Harry smiled grimly. "I"ll explain later," he said kissing a freckled forehead before silently Apparating with Percy by his side.

When they appeared it was on the edge of a very old ghost town.

Percy gasped. "Was that Apparition?"

Harry nodded. 'silent Apparation."

"I didn't feel a thing!" He said in shock.

"It took me over a year to learn it. Hard as fuck," he proclaimed making Percy laugh quietly. 'the Unspeakables are required to learn it. It's nice sneaking up on your enemies."

"I would say," he said and then gazed around. "Where are we?"

"Greater Hangleton," he answered.

That didn't tell Percy much. "What about this place?" He asked lowering his voice to an almost whisper. He felt the need to be quiet in this place. It was so creepy. The houses were aged and the grass was grown high and there seemed to be a dark grey cloud hanging high over the entire area.

Harry gripped Percy and pulled him closer before leading him toward the footpath. 'the home of the Gaunts," he said just as quietly. 'salazar Slytherin's last remaining descendants - Lord Voldemort's family."

Percy's eyes widened. "Wh - why are we here?"

"I need an item. Please don't ask too much. I"ll explain when I can," he said earnestly.

"Okay, Harry," Percy said with a sharp nod. "Let's do this then."

They approached an old manor that sat back off the road on the corner of the street that led into another. Harry peered around before walking up to said manor and he reached out his hand to test the wards and frowned deeply when he found that there were none.

Eyes narrowing, Harry drew his wand for this and placed a track on the house for any living humans or creatures on the property. There was nothing but that didn't mean that there wasn't something there. Two more scans showed a few mice, spiders, and cockroaches but nothing life threatening.

He curled his fingers into Percy's and led the way briskly up the half crushed stone steps. The manor was foreboding and a sense of eerie Dark Magic wavered from it. It pricked at their skin and Percy hissed and drew back. "We have to go in there?"

Harry frowned. "You don't have too. You can stay here if you want or go back to the Burrow and wait for me."

Scowling, Percy drew himself up. "I'm fine Harry, I just don't like the smell or feel"" He wrinkled his nose.

"Me either, but what I need is in there."

"I'm not leaving you!"

Harry smiled softly and pushed the door open. Cobwebs met them, dusty dirty wooden floors, aged and cracked furniture. The air smelled of stale death.

Percy placed a hand over his mouth and nose as Harry led them through the creaky corridors. A mouse scurried out from under them with a squeak. Harry glared at it before pressing on through the foyer of the manor.

It was like a Muggle haunted house Harry remembered going through last year when he was in America. The only difference; this was real. There were no spooky clown masked men or leather strapped faces with rubber-ended chainsaws.

Harry snaked through each room, his eyes open and alert. His magic twitched and he followed the feeling inside of him leading toward a spiral staircase with a few holes and missing boards.

"My Merlin Harry!" Percy murmured clutching Harry's bicep firmly. 'this is - outrageous."

"It is," he agreed beginning to scale up the staircase.

Percy refused to shake, the house made him nervous. He"d been underneath the twins" jokes and pranks, been left out in the cold and terrified so many times that he had become immune to surprise fear. Honestly, he was tougher than he let on at times, however this was something different altogether. His heart raced and his instincts told him no, but his head and heart actually agreed with each other. They would not abandon Harry, not when the raven man did so damn much to him! Made him actually smile, feel wanted.

He sighed quietly and ran his hand gently up and down Harry's arm.

"It's in the Master Bedroom," he breathed.

"How do you know?"

'slytherin once owned this house," Harry said turning left and twitching furiously as the burning began to dig itself into a splitting headache. "Fucking hell my head hurts!" He murmured rubbing his scar. 'the closer I get""

Percy frowned and watched Harry. "Please be careful Harry, whatever it is."

Harry smiled briefly and pushed open a set of double doors. The creaking sound made both of them shiver. Dust flew and a large antique room lay before them.

Percy gasped. "Wow!"

They stepped across the threshold very warily. The Master Bedroom was enormous; the floors were dusty along with the walls. The furniture however was draped with perfectly clean sheer white sheets. There was a grand piano in one corner, a tilted mirror in another with a gold vanity dresser. The bed was humongous; twice the size of Harry's at Hogwarts and the white sheets looked as though they were always clean.

Harry's scar throbbed. He slowly let go of Percy giving him a look to stay and began a circle around the room. A grandfather clock was what he stopped at. He pulled the sheet down and saw that it was a beautiful with a gold face and dark oak wood. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the ancient brittle hands and saw a glint in the very middle.

Hesitantly, he glanced over his shoulder at Percy and then all around him before reaching up and closing his fingers around the small item. He pulled it out and felt the Parseltongue Magic coiling around it.

"_Finite!_" He hissed in the snake language. The spell unravelled the first black tongue making it disappear entirely. The weight of the ring became lighter. He did it again and then again, his eyes all the while darting around waiting for something nasty to happen.

As the last spell unravelled, he stared at the ring that made his scar burn. He could bring everyone back with this. He thought to himself. It was a Deathly Hallow.

"No Harry," Percy said sharply, making the teen's eyes snap up.

He trembled slightly and turned back down to gaze at it. "I can bring my parents back."

"No!" Percy said again, his eyes wide. What kind of ring was that?

"Resurrect them" I could have them back""

"No, Harry. Don't you dare put that on," Percy scowled walking up to him. "You put that on and whatever that monster did to it will hurt you!"

"He doesn't know what it really is," Harry hissed quietly. "He has no idea what's inside of this" what I could do. Who I could bring back" I could bring back Cedric -"

"Dammit Harry! No you can't," Percy snapped. "You can't bring back the dead, you know this."

"Do I, Percy?" Harry asked in a sensually soft voice. "Do I know it? What if I can bring them all back?"

"It's not supposed to be like that Harry, it's not right."

"It's not right that their lives were taken!" He growled hotly. 'they were stolen!" His eyes lit up like a fire and it made Percy flinch when he felt Harry's magic "warn" him. "You know Perce, I could do so much with this thing."

Swallowing, Percy held his ground. "Harry James Potter, _Voldemort_ stole their lives but are you going to steal their peace?" He thundered angrily. "Do you want to be just like him? Steal something from the dead? Something that doesn't rightfully belong to you?"

Rearing back, Harry's eyes blinked furiously and a strange sense of shock settled over him as he collapsed onto the wooden floor. He sat there unceremoniously. "You're right Percy," Harry said weakly. "I can't steal their peace."

"Exactly!" Percy said feeling his heart calm down. For a split second, he"d thought that Harry was going to do something very stupid. He knew the seventeen-year-old hadn't been in his right mind and suddenly wondered what would have happened had he not been there. Percy lowered himself onto his knees and cupped Harry's cheeks. "Don't take their peace, Harry. They died but they are resting now, an endless sleep that they deserve for their lives. Don't steal like Voldemort did."

Harry's eyelids slid shut and he tilted his head leaning into the tender touch of Percy. 'thank you, Percy," he said reigning in his tears.

Soft, sweet lips consumed his mouth, making him curl the ring into his hand and squeeze it. He reacted to the kiss, drawing Percy closer until all the temptation to do something so exceedingly stupid died down.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of this place," Percy's words rang through his mind and he nodded.

"Yes Perce, let's go," he agreed and placed the ring inside of the pocket of his leather jacket. Shakily, Harry staggered up and curled his arms around the man's thin waist and together they disappeared, Percy's magic helping Harry who was drained and tired for no other reason than for all the baggage weighing him down.

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me _

Thoughtless - Korn

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 06: Field of Innocence  
By: Bittersweet Alias Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

Chapter Six

_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child_

_Slowly those feelings_

_Were clouded by what I know now_

After the manor, Percy had taken Harry back to the Burrow. No one was there but the ghoul in the attic but it was silent. It liked sleeping in the day and remaining up all night. Harry collapsed onto the bed in their bedroom and he turned on his side.

Percy could see the dark circles under the younger man's eyes and sank down on the edge of the bed. He must really have it hard with all those deaths on his shoulders. Percy had never really seen death before just like Harry had said. But he could tell the struggle within.

Did Dumbledore have this same struggle? What was in his past? He was an old man and it was no surprise, surviving more than two Dark Magical Wars and endless Muggle Wars that he had assisted in. Percy had read about all the wars between the late 1800s and early 1900s. Especially World War II that coincided with Grindelwald's reign of terror. He had each and every book on his back wall with vivid detail and even letters signed by the former Ministers of each Magical and Muggle country.

Percy wasn't thrilled that Harry had to suffer. He"d already gone through enough. He reached over and slowly brushed his fingers over the black fringe hanging down in Harry's closed eyes. Percy vaguely understood now why Harry had changed so immensely. He"d been fourteen when he"d watched his first person murdered right in front of him, not remembering the precise details of his mum's death. He shook his head and got up and left the room to let Harry sleep.

What was that ring all about? It was a dangerous artefact he knew but it was something connected to Voldemort. He remembered stuttering over that word just days ago and now he was saying it.

He hadn't liked the lost look in Harry's eyes. It was unsettling.

"Percy!" His mother cooed when she saw him. "What are you doing here? The Headmaster said you"d stayed over at Hogwarts." She squeezed his shoulders.

"Harry's upstairs asleep," he said by way of answer.

"Oh you look so adorable! What are you wearing?"

"Harry's clothes," Percy answered reaching for some coffee.

"How long has he been asleep? Poor dear, Headmaster said he had some very difficult tasks ahead of him. It's a pity they have to be on his shoulders."

"About fifteen minutes and yes, I saw today exactly what Harry has to do."

Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"If I hadn't been there who knows what Harry would have done," Percy said feeling immensely proud that he had done something useful.

"What was it?"

"A tempting artefact, Harry kept talking about bringing back the dead, his parents and Diggory," Percy confessed adding a little bit of sugar and no cream. "I have no idea its exact origin, he wouldn't explain but I do know Dumbledore wasn't allowed anywhere near it."

Mrs. Weasley's tears started. "I suppose it was a good idea that you were there. You"ve been free of all those burdens, Perce. You're the level headed one." She patted his arm and stood up. "Poor boy," she moaned fondly. "I"ll fix a big dinner tonight. All of Harry's favourites."

It was no more than an hour later and Percy was sifting through an old book he"d found in the basement. They were Bill's about cursed artefacts.

There was a loud clunking noise from the stairs and a moment later, Harry appeared, looking much more refreshed. His shirt was wrinkled and he had his leather jacket in one hand and a crème coloured folder in the other.

"Hey!" Percy dropped his book and stood. "How are you feeling?" He asked concernedly.

Harry smiled and placed his jacket on the back of Percy's chair and slipped an arm around the man's waist. "I am great, thank you Percy. I almost did something very stupid today," he drew him close into his chest and ducked his head for a soft sweet kiss.

Percy kissed back with just as much vigour, he was much more confident than before. He gave as much as he was given. "I'm happy to help," he said softly when they parted.

"I will be back, I have to stop in at the Daily Prophet and then Gringotts."

"Alright, are you going to tell me what that item was?"

Harry murmured something softly and a book appeared. He handed it to Percy who blinked and stared down at it.

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?" He queried in confusion.

"Read the Tale of the Three Brothers. I"ll return," he said with one last kiss and he brushed his fingers to his gold signet allowing him to Apparate right out of the Burrow.

Stunned, Percy sat down and opened the book immediately, abandoning the serious information for a child's fairytale.

(o)

When Harry returned to the Burrow it was three hours later. He was very satisfied after the ramming he"d given the Daily Prophet's big guy. It had taken a bit of persuasion and a slam to the wall to get everything going the way he needed it. He hated getting physical with people but sometimes people just didn't listen when you asked nicely the first time.

He waltzed through the Burrow to see everyone bustling around for dinner. Percy was sitting at the head of the table where his father usually sat and he was reading.

Mrs. Weasley was humming; Bill and Fleur had only just appeared from Gringotts.

"Hey Harry!" Bill said grinning.

"Bill," Harry said nodding and throwing his jacket to the side when Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"How are you, Harry? I didn't know you left, I thought you were asleep."

"I had some things to take care of. I do hope you enjoy the Daily Prophet come tomorrow morning," he said with a sly grin as he stepped up beside Percy.

He hadn't even noticed Harry; he was so deeply engrossed in his book.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Fleur asked airily, her eyes raking over him.

Harry gazed down at the book Percy was reading and was aware of it being one of the other tales in the children's fantasy book.

"Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that, enough to send one very temperamental Dark Lord into a rather enjoyable bitch fit," he said pleasantly.

Mrs. Weasley blushed and shook her head fondly before turning her back on them to finish dinner. Bill burst out laughing at the swear word, getting Percy's attention and he gasped when he gazed up at the shadow over him. "Harry!" His eyes widened. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Harry said grinning and casually placed a hand on top of Percy's head and began to play with the mass of soft curls. "Did you read what I told you?" He queried lightly.

"Yes," Percy said wide-eyed. "I'm rather confused - but I think I understand the items You're talking about. Your reaction to that thing-" He didn't even want to call it a ring. It was a terror.

"I have two of three," he said ignoring the curious gazes of Bill and Fleur.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming when she saw the affection Harry was giving Percy.

"You do?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Someone else has the other."

"Who?" Percy asked in astonishment.

'the last one to have it was Grindelwald before he was defeated," he said by way of answer.

It took less than a second for Percy's brilliant mind to click it together. "Dumbledore!" He yelped.

"Right in one."

'that's fascinating," Percy said in awe. "I never would have guessed such a thing could exist."

Harry flipped open the book back to Beedle the Bard and placed his finger on the triangle. 'that was the sign of them, Grindelwald also adopted it like the Dark Mark. His reign of terror went a little too far."

'they say it's unclear what Grindelwald was actually fighting for." Percy had always wanted to know that. It annoyed him that the books were so sketchy.

Harry drew up a seat and plopped down next to Percy, aware but not caring about those that came in and out and the watchful eyes that were confused.

"He wanted to expose the world to the Muggles for The Greater Good. It began at wanting to put the Muggle World under the wizarding world's control. I'm sure you know more about the recession the Magical World went through than myself."

Percy nodded. "Yes, apparently a small goblin uprising began due to a massive backfiring in the Creatures, Beasts, and Beings Department."

"I kind of fell asleep, when someone was trying to explain that to me," Harry mock whispered. "Anyway, Grindelwald figured if we could get ahold of the Muggles" gold and put the Muggle's under his control the Magical World would prosper."

"But it didn't," Percy said knowingly.

"No, you see it's because of pure-bloods that wizards will never stand a chance against Muggles."

"WHAT!?" Fleur shrieked out of nowhere. Harry had no idea that the entire Weasley family and a few Order Members were standing around listening to them. "How is that possible? Muggles are very weak people!"

Harry laughed coldly at her and furrowed his brows. "Do you really believe that?"

'they can't do magic," Bill said trying desperately to save his girlfriend, though he had a grimace on his face at her reaction.

"It's the truth! What You're saying is utter nonsense!" She scowled.

"Really? Pure-bloods breed with themselves, first cousin on first cousin, sometimes brother on sister" lessens the ranks of wizards. Do you know how many Muggles there are in the world?" Harry asked shortly.

"Who cares?" Fleur shot. 'they are pointless to us."

"For every one hundred wizards there are at least one thousand Muggles. Witches and wizards are so very underdeveloped!" He grabbed Percy's quill and ink. 'these were taken off the shelves in the fifties and sixties, replaced by pens and pencils where the ink is inside and you don't have to kill your fingers with writing. Technology has grown in the Muggle World as much as they have. Every single year they're creating something new. Do you know that they have bombs that could take out an entire country with just one flick of the button?"

"Einstein split the atom that created the most deadly nuclear weapon," Percy said remembering the books he had upstairs on Science.

"Exactly, Albert Einstein is the equivalent of Nicholas Flamel," Harry said. 'the Atom Bomb to this day is still affecting those it hit. It has left scars, deformed children, contaminated waters that will never be pure or fresh again. You will never see the Atom Bomb coming and you will never know it hits until it does and then it's too late. We can hide from the Muggles all we want but if our existence becomes known and our small numbers try to eradicate them do you have any idea of the war that will be created?"

Fleur was red-faced and embarrassed, but still furious. "I don't care vhat you say, Muggles are worthless compared to us."

'that's what Voldemort thinks," he said causing several to flinch. "He thinks Muggles are worthless. Why don't you go join him if you think so highly of it?" Harry hissed, his bright green eyes narrowed dangerously and his magic whooshed out slightly causing everyone to stagger back.

She flinched sharply, the fear spreading through her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that!" She attempted.

'that's not what it sounded like," Harry shot coldly. "And anyway I wasn't speaking to you, I was talking to Percy and you stuck your nose where it didn't belong."

The air was tense, hot and cold collided, Fleur was highly embarrassed and Mrs. Weasley tried desperately to fix the situation with food and dessert. Bill was trying to calm the blonde who jerked away from him with a glower.

Fred and George tried to lighten the mood but that included picking on the wrong person.

The spell was silent and colourless but Harry felt the shift and erected a blue shield causing the spell to dissolve. Percy rocked back in his chair. The look on Harry's face made a few wince, including Remus and Sirius who had picked up on Harry's closeness to Percy.

"Aw!" They moaned simultaneously.

"Harry you spoil sport!" Fred scowled.

"We weren't going to hurt him," George said. "We do it all the time! He's the Weasley Prank-Head."

Percy rolled his eyes and his cheeks pinked. They never quit.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Let me make something just a little clearer to you two before we get any further and Mrs. Weasley winds up with two less children. You touch Percy and I'm going to kick your arse without a wand. You lay another prank or anything near him and you will deal with me." The temperature in the room had dropped just as it had with Fleur. "Is that understood?"

The twins gawked. Fred was blinking continuously before he stared from Percy to Harry. "B- but we were only playing!"

"Yeah! We didn't mean anything by it!"

"I could care less about your excuses. You won't touch him again. Prank yourselves if you think it's so damn funny," he all but snarled

"Wow, someone's grumpy today," Sirius chirped wide-eyed. "Harry, can't you take a joke?"

Harry glared at Sirius. "It's not a joke when you take it way too fucking far. What the hell did he do to deserve pranks over and over again? Why not prank Bill, or Charlie" or anyone else. Why him?"

Percy was in shock at Harry's ferocity.

The twins blinked.

"It's funnier?" Fred tried.

"Yeah, it's all for a laugh."

"Do you see him laughing? Do you see me laughing? Do you see your mother laughing? No, you don't. Did it ever occur to you that some people don't like being bombed with pranks endlessly and since when did he deserve it? If the joke doesn't make the one being pranked laugh it's not a joke it's just something cruel cocked up by two bullying little gits," he snapped lethally. 'the bottom line is, leave him alone. I won't tell you again."

Remus smiled. "I quite agree, Harry," he said softly.

Sirius was just blinking while Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Percy was trying to understand what had occurred. Not only did Harry burn the living hell out of Fred and George but also he stood up to them in his defence. Only his mother had stuck up for him.

"We"re sorry," the twins chorused in unison.

Harry gazed back up at them and saw that they were red-faced and embarrassed.

"What is it to you anyway, Harry?" Fleur worked up the nerve to ask.

Harry didn't answer her and instead reached over, gripped Percy's shirt, pulled him close, and crushed their lips together so fiercely that it made silverware and glasses drop from various hands. He could taste the sweet strawberry dessert on Percy's lips and slipped his fingers under the man's chin tickling it gently.

Percy's head swam and he was delirious, he nearly protested when Harry pulled back and glared at the gawking viewers. Mrs. Weasley was bouncing in her seat.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked coldly.

(o)

_**A Story of A Boy**__**"**_

_In a small town of Greater Hangleton, a child was born and named. Born to a pure-blood witch and sired by a simple aristocratic Muggle man. The infant would be orphaned minutes later and the only thing the mother was able to give to her son was a name. That name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. This child was unlike the other children, born magical and he knew it at an early age. But what most people don't know is the path that this child would take in the years to come. _

_Handsome, he was. A Novel Student, Head Boy and ambitious, Tom Riddle broke down all the expectations of pure-blood versus half-blood. His power and magic rose with every year, his knowledge was immense and he was always thirsting for more. Always hungry to better his life, skills, and to master the talents he had been given._

_Tom Riddle charming and clever did not believe in friends. He believed in associates and loyalists. He believed that the weak followed those with power and he played this angle for years to come. Detached from everyone with his genius mind and spoiled vision._

_Tom Riddle, a half-blood, sought genocide for all Muggles and Muggle-borns alike._

_Disgusted with his name and the man he got it from, Riddle set out to change it and the world around him. With clever manipulation and rearranging, Tom Marvolo Riddle finally decided on a name, one that would be remembered for all of time. A name that would put the famous Dark Sorcerer Gellert Grindelwald to shame._

_The letters of his name rearranged to spell: I am Lord Voldemort._

_Lord Voldemort was born. Flight from Death"_

_**The First Victims**_

_Often times, children can be rather cruel. Especially if they __spot__ something weird and it scar__es__ or confuse__s__ them. If they were brought up and preached that certain things were abnormal then they would attempt to push these ideas onto other children and when one comes along that broke their foundation of normalcy, well you could guarantee that children usually seek to __fill in the cracks__._

_Tom Riddle was silent, watchful, and rarely ever interacted with the other children. Those who tried were quickly turned away._

_Those who believed Tom Riddle to be of an abnormal nature were quick to latch onto the __teasing nature __of childishness. Vicious pranks and jokes followed and Tom Riddle__"__s anger and hatred grew. The Muggles were frightened of the things he could do. The snakes that he could speak to and the ones that protected him. Even the maidens __were afraid of__ him and a few took steps to try and abolish these strange occurrences only to be found under the wrath of a purely magical child. _

_Before Tom was eleven, he knew how to hurt people that annoyed him. He knew how to shut them up if they spoke too much, and he knew exactly how to instil the fear._

_Two children, a boy and a girl, no one knew their names. They weren't significant enough to have any as far as some were aware. One day they were whole and healthy and the next sick, blank, and absentminded._

_Thus began, Tom Riddle's growing darkness. _

_**Discovering His Heritage**_

_By his first year at Hogwarts, Tom discovered his mother to be a pure-blood witch and his father to be a Muggle. His mind had thought this was reversed and had not a clue that his mother had drugged a young man with a Love Potion and then married him, stealing his choices and life._

_Merope Gaunt was the only female child of Marvolo Gaunt who had married his thirteen-year-old niece, Druisilla Gaunt. Druisilla died shortly after Merope's birth, leaving Marvolo to take care of her and her brother who was older by a year._

_Condemned and despised for showing little aptitude in magic, she was neglected and only attended her first three years of Hogwarts before her father made her remain at home to take care of them, turning her into a slave and nothing more than a house-elf. Insanity ensued throughout the Gaunt Household. They were not only disgraced by the terms of the uptown Muggles around them but even the Magical Community was sickened by their ways and actions._

_Morfin, the brother, was expelled from school when he was fourteen, caught in the dungeons with three Muggle-born girls. No one found out what exactly happened to these girls but the Azkaban sentence couldn't be given without their testimony and with Morfin's unstable mind, he was passed off and sent back home. _

_While the Gaunts were a despicable family, they were however prideful descendants of the great Salazar Slytherin. _

_Tom Riddle discovered the Heritage of Slytherin but he had no idea what his mother's life had been like until the day he decided to take a little trip and visit Morfin Gaunt. Marvolo had passed away, leaving the crazed man on his own. Merope was gone, found her way out with that tricky Love Potion and handsome Muggle. _

For days and days, snippets appeared in the Daily Prophet telling the story of Lord Voldemort's life. Some of it was more detailed than others but they could all tell that it had been Harry who wrote it.

'this sounds professional even by your standards," Percy taunted Harry at the end of the first week that the stories began.

'that was Albus" fault!" Harry groused. "He took out all my side notes and made it all polished up and clean. I specifically wrote that Marvolo was a disgusting bastard with no balls who needed his neck snapped in half," he said tearing off a piece of bacon.

Fleur made a horrified noise in the back of her throat. Bill snorted into his cup of coffee. Mrs. Weasley was nowhere in sight and Mr. Weasley whistled nonchalantly.

Percy chuckled and rubbed his face and shook his head. Leave it to Harry to speak so crudely so early in the morning.

"He was a rather disturbing man," Mr. Weasley hummed and shook his head. "It's a good thing you put your name on this."

"Yes, I knew that whoever had their name on it would likely be a target," he said blithely. "I covered everyone's arse."

"I can imagine what You Know Who thinks of this!" Bill said with a grin.

"Oh, he's pissed," Harry said rubbing his scar. "He's even managing to slide through my shields. His entire life plotted out for the entire fucking world to enjoy. All those pure-bloods are hopefully getting a second glance at their esteemed Dark Lord."

"Ladies really don't like that kind of language, Harry!" Fleur said in horror. Her cheeks were red, and eyes wide.

"It's a damn good thing that I'm gay then, huh?" He retorted and winked at Percy who was blushing slightly.

"You are very lewd," she scowled.

"Quite. It's your choice to listen or not. I'm not making you stand here with your ears open and nose in my business now am I?"

Bill sighed longingly. "Harry, please stop having a go at her," he begged.

'shut her up then," Harry said succinctly.

"You have no respect for women."

"No, I don't," Harry agreed. "Mrs. Weasley, Minerva, and Luna are about as far as I'm going right now when it comes to respecting women. I think personally they're all shallow and icy cold. There is nothing that drives me up the fucking wall more than a naggy bitch."

Everyone choked; Percy tilted his head to the side, wondering exactly what kind of run-ins Harry"d had with the opposite sex.

Fleur being insulted and offended was an understatement, but he didn't much care. She needed to shut up and if she didn't like what he was saying then that was too bad.

It was a little while later, Harry had gone out into the back and headed over toward the murky pond. It was cool out, the wind ruffling past and his hair becoming assaulted. He felt Percy close by and without looking back he extended his arm and wrapped it around Percy's waist, pulling his boyfriend close.

'tell me," Percy asked softly. "About those you were involved with?"

Harry smiled dryly. "Nothing much, really. Honestly, Fleur Delacour just irritates the hell out of me. She's vain and narcissistic and that's the one thing I despise."

Percy thought about it. "Elaborate a little more?"

"Okay, I tease around about my arse and other stuff but that's mainly just a light hearted joke. I know I'm an alright looking guy, I"ve improved from what I once was. I have to be. But sometimes a person comes along a guy or a girl it doesn't matter and their narcissism reaches new heights of repulsion."

'that doesn't answer my question about those you were involved with," Percy pointed out. "I was with Penelope Clearwater that was it. It lasted for a year and I"ve not sought anyone since I realized I was gay."

Harry took a seat and brought Percy down with him.

Leaning into Harry's hard chest, Percy laid an arm across his leg and gazed up at the tan man who seemed contemplating.

"Well, the first, her name was Sierra, an American. It was alright for the first couple months. More fun really but then she became really uptight. I couldn't leave and come back without her yelling at me and accusing me of being with others. At the time I was just starting my training so I had to be up very early and I usually crashed as soon as I got in. But no, she couldn't accept that I had work to do. I wasn't there for her, I was there for my training and she came afterwards."

"Did she know who you were?"

"Hell no. I suppose that might have been a bad thing, but I knew it wasn't a serious long-term thing," Harry told Percy. "Her screams and tantrums went too far one day and I told her to get the fuck out of my room before I did something very unbecoming. She stalked me for weeks after that and it wasn't until a couple of my trainers cast a Restraining Order on her that she kept a good three hundred feet away from me."

Percy snickered. 'sounds frightening."

Harry moaned and nodded. "Yes, the other girl, her name was Adelia," he said and shook his head. 'she was a disaster. I couldn't believe the luck I had with that one. The Fates were so cruel to give me her for a while."

Laughing, Percy reached up and kissed Harry softly. "How bad could she be?"

Harry blinked. 'she was more shallow than Fleur could ever be," he stressed tapping Percy's chin with his finger sweetly. "I'm not saying all girls are like that. But the ones I was involved with were. There were some great females at the Auror Training Camps. But I realized after the second disaster that I never really sought the prospects out. I knew by then I was bisexual, I had an interest in guys as well as girls but I didn't drop the bisexual bit until my first encounter with a guy and I realized that women could get lost for all I cared." He laughed quietly at the memories that fluttered through his mind.

Percy blushed and ducked his head. "Oliver kissed me on the last day of school," he confessed. "He caught me staring at him."

Harry chuckled and curled his fingers around some of Percy's curls. The wind picked up and the cold air rushed around them sending Percy's body into a fit of shivers. Harry locked his arms around the shivering frame. "Cold?"

"Kind of, I have an aversion to the freezing cold. All the twins fault too," Percy said snuggling into Harry's chest. The heat was enough to warm him. The caress of Harry's hands on his neck and mouth brushing up against his cheek and jaw. "I never did thank you, for what you did last week."

Harry smiled and pressed his nose into the top of Percy's hair. "It pissed me off, I hated to see that Percy."

"But why? Everyone else laughed."

"Everyone but you," Harry said softly. 'that made all the difference."

Percy ducked his head. "I used to laugh," he admitted. "It used to be funny but then their jokes just became worse and worse and they turned mean and then they stopped pinpointing the entire family and focused on me. _All_ of it on me. I may have a serious side but I do know when to take a joke""

"I never said you didn't Perce," Harry said lifting his chin to look down at him. "I just didn't like seeing you on the receiving end. I know it's embarrassing."

"You"ve been in that position?" Percy asked shocked. "You?"

"Yes, but it was worse. While the twins went overboard without meaning to do harm, my relatives went overboard with every intention of doing harm."

Scowling, Percy sighed. "I had heard about that. But I try not to let rumours cloud my judgement, though it never worked, the fiasco two years ago"" He shook his head. "It's hard to forgive myself for the way I treated my family and now the way I treated you back then""

'that was then, this is now Percy," Harry said shortly. "You know what you did was wrong but you were a big enough man about it to realize that and you came back. That should be enough. I mean I thought Sirius Black was a real murderer for a long time before I received the facts."

"Yeah""

"I thought Pettigrew was some great guy" all because of what all the older and wiser acting people had said. But then I realized that no matter how old you are, mistakes are always going to be made. It's learning from them that keeps you from making the same one over again."

Percy rested his head against Harry's chest and took in what he was saying. He closed his eyes at the sensation of his hair being played with. Harry seemed to like to do that an awful lot and it sent Percy under some sort of spell. He shivered again and Harry's arms tightened. "I think we should go in," he said huskily.

"But I don't want too"" Percy complained softly. That meant that he would have to share Harry's attention with everyone in the room and that was something he didn't feel like doing.

"You're cold though."

"Not when you hold me."

Grinning, Harry nibbled the man's ear at this getting a quiet chuckle in return. 'then we"ll stay, but if you shiver one more time"" He purred. "We are going in."

Percy rolled his eyes, but he smiled. It was kind of nice to have someone care about him. Someone that wasn't his mother.

_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world_

_Oh I, I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_

_Field of Innocence - Evanescence_

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

This story was saved by  
.com

Precious and Fragile  
Chapter 07: We Are  
By: Bittersweet Alias

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter

Chapter Seven

Take a listen through the window  
Take a lover on the radio  
Ask her if she's got an answer  
Do you know

Time enough to get a good one  
Though they never seem to get done  
I am standing for a reason  
Do you know

Two attacks on important wizarding events, such as a Wizengamot Ball and a Quidditch Tournament, followed the month of September. Apparently, Voldemort was getting bolder. Six of his inner spies had been kicked out of the Ministry.

The only one Harry hadn't been able to kick out was Lucius Malfoy and there was a reason for that. He had a good reason to suspect one of the artefacts in someone's Gringotts Vault. How did he know? His scar hurt like hell when Griphook led him through the roller coaster to his High Security Vault. He also left one of the tournaments with a half dozen Death Eater's to be.

Perhaps it was time Harry broke up a couple of those initiations? From what he had gathered from Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley, they were always taken to remote locations to get the Dark Mark.

He wondered if Severus would be able to give him a location. If not he"d pick on Lucius sometime. He needed to meet with Scrimgeour anyway about replacements in his own department. For one, Harry did not trust Pius Thicknesse. He looked as greasy as Wormtail, only without the bald and fat nature.

Percy had given him an entire biography on Thicknesse and how he climbed his way to where he was made Harry want to hurl. Dolores Umbridge was another he was going to have to get rid of. He couldn't have some overzealous bureaucrat sticking her disgusting twat looking nose into affairs that didn't concern her.

It seemed to Harry that Scrimgeour was really not a bad guy. He actually tried; the former Head of the Auror Department, Harry could see that he was brazen and bold. Though he wouldn't tell the man that, yeah right, no need to inflate his head and ego. It was best to keep him on his toes and make Scrimgeour think Harry despised him.

Right now, Harry was a little exasperated. He had no idea as of where that locket could possibly be. There was something he was missing, he just knew it. He scowled and threw the Muggle pen down and rushed a hand through his hair. He was upstairs in Percy's room glaring down at the information. He ticked off the ring and diary.

But he had an unknown item, a cup, the locket, and then Nagini.

Dumbledore must know something.

He hadn't heard anyone entering the room but he felt the shadow and then smiled when hands touched his bare shoulders and then slid around his neck. Percy's soft scent wavered under his senses and Harry leaned back against it.

"Hi?" Percy kissed his cheek and then his ear.

"Percy," Harry said lowly.

"You look stressed."

"Uh huh, I"ve got some missing items that are driving me insane."

"Have you been in the room all day long?" Percy asked horrified. The mess of Harry's hair and the fact that he had no shirt on told him all of this.

"I left for about ten minutes to get some coffee, but really I need to figure out where this locket is."

"Locket?"

"Fucking locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"Wow," Percy said staring down at Harry's chicken scratch. "How can you read that?"

Harry laughed. "I can't. I read the first letter and I know what it is."

"I see," his boyfriend mused. Percy began rubbing Harry's shoulders.

"How was your day?" Harry asked sighing deeply and lolling his head forward when he felt those soft hands getting a little rougher and putting pressure onto his neck and shoulders. Oh, it felt good.

"Usual," Percy said. "It's not really hard just a bunch of rubbish every time I turn around."

"What kind of rubbish?" Harry asked.

Percy squeezed Harry's shoulder as he watched the younger man and smiled when those lips parted slightly at the reaction. "Nothing important."

'sure it is," Harry said and groaned when Percy's fingers moved around to the back of his neck and his knuckles kneaded into the muscle.

Percy bit down on his lip, pausing briefly in the massage before starting again. "Not really, I'm just an assistant I give someone bigger than me my work and they take the credit and the pay for it."

Harry's frown deepened. 'sounds like the Ministry," he said softly. "You deserve better."

It was nice to hear that. Percy ran his fingers across the taut skin and up Harry's colossally mussed up hair. He slipped some strands between his fingers and teasingly tugged, getting a husky chuckle from Harry. "Your hair has a mind of it's own."

"Yes, that's why it's always back in a tail."

"Doesn't help much, the front refuses to bend to your will," Percy teased grinning widely. It had been a really horrible day, more than he let on, but Harry's simple aura made him exceptionally happy.

"Anyone's will, believe me, I"ve tried. But I like your hands" where they are."

Snickering, Percy tugged some more. "You need to get out of the house! Or this room. You're going to go mad staying in here."

"I know, but if you keep that up, I'm not moving." Percy let go and Harry sulked. "No!" He groused and got some more chuckles from his mate. "Hmph!" Harry stood and stretched.

Percy's mouth went very dry as he stood there staring at Harry's chest and muscles, how they moved and shifted. He then paused and wondered why the hell he was just standing and staring? Harry was his boyfriend! He could touch.

He reached up and kissed Harry's lips as he let his hands graze across the hard chest with delight. He melted up against Harry as the teen stole the kiss, reversing it to where he had the control and directing it to go where he thought was best and Percy could only succumb to the direction and allow those powerful lips to take him away. He glided his fingers down Harry's skin and back up again. The teen's stomach sunk in and he chuckled quietly at the graze.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Is someone ticklish?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry glared playfully. "No... _ahhh_," he gasped when those fingers danced over his belly.

"I think you are"" Percy said excitedly. 'the famous Harry Potter's belly is ticklish""

"No, no _ahhh__ - sh -shit!_" Harry flinched and squirmed at the grazes of fingers. "Perce!" He chuckled wildly and grabbed the man around the waist. He pulled him tightly to his chest. His breathing rose when those same fingers danced around his back and locked together. "Bad!" He said grinning.

"No way, it was very good," Percy said turned on to a blushing capacity. "For me anyway."

Harry nuzzled Percy and squeezed him a little tighter before unravelling his arms and sifting through his bag of clothes.

Leaning against the chair, Percy watched hungrily as Harry moved seamlessly through the room. "Your tattoos, when did you get them?"

Harry shot a sly smirk in his direction. "Notice them did you?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" He asked trying to lessen the heat under his robes.

"I got both in the same place, Cairo. First the King Cobra and then the Scorpion. I got them six months ago. I spent quite a bit of time there."

Harry pulled on a basic black t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders and loosened a bit in the stomach. He already had loose fitting black jeans, with a tie in his messy hair, he took Percy by the hand and they headed out together.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cooed. "Are you alright, darling? You"ve been upstairs all day long."

'trying to figure out a few puzzles is all, Mrs. Weasley."

There was that streak again, like he had disappointed her and he wondered why. What had he done?

"Well you can't figure out puzzles on an empty stomach young man!" Thus meaning dinner began early.

"What about a ticklish one?" Percy whispered causing Harry to scowl good-naturedly.

"Hush you!" He pulled Percy closer.

"Is someone ticklish in their stomach?" Bill taunted overhearing their conversation.

Harry sighed, "No, I'm not ticklish."

Percy snorted. "Keep telling yourself that and perhaps it"ll come true."

'smart arse!" Harry sank down in a chair next to Mr. Weasley who was chuckling silently into his coffee.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming so brightly Harry wondered if her smile would crack!

Shamelessly, Percy allowed Harry to pull him onto the edge of his knee.

Everyone ate dinner, talking about their day and plans for the weekend. "I need to see Albus," Harry said when Mrs. Weasley queried about what he was going to do.

"Well, the Ministry has had a field day with attacks. Two Daily Prophet workers were found dead," Mr. Weasley explained sadly.

Harry winced. "Yeah, I knew it would bring backlash, but people have to know this."

"It's best they know it now. That way the recruitment is far less," Bill said. "You can't save everybody and someone has to be sacrificed."

Percy slid into his own chair so that Harry could finish his food. The twins came bumbling through with wide smiles. He flinched unconsciously when one slid behind him and he tensed waiting for something to happen but Harry's eyes were already watching the two like a hawk.

"Evening all!" Fred chirped

"How's the grub? Thanks mum!" George plopped down beside Percy, who leaned away slightly, and fiddled with his fork, wary about what the twins could be doing sitting next to him.

But when nothing happened, he allowed himself to breathe and relax. He knew Harry wouldn't let anything happen, but he really hated the nervousness he felt. He was older than they were but Percy had no defence against two. He wasn't fast with shields or dodging.

Harry was a pro, though Percy admitted he probably had to be, all things considering, along with his Quidditch skills. Percy was never very good at Quidditch, the only one of the Weasleys who never got onto a team in school. The sport didn't interest him in the slightest except for the players themselves, but he wouldn't get into that.

Harry finished his dinner and downed the last of his wine. He thought about speaking to Severus when he got the chance. He needed some information about Death Eater recruits and locations.

He would ask Kingsley and Moody if they would join him and get their opinion on the matter. Harry smiled when he heard Percy joining in on the conversation about the Ministry. The confidence in his voice had risen and though Harry had no idea what he was talking about, and honestly didn't care about the Ministry, he was just thrilled to know that some of the old Percy was coming back.

Harry saw the twins make faces from behind their goblets and he shot them a warning look. One of the twins actually pinked and ducked his head. As he should.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry addressed when he found an opening.

"Yes, Harry?"

"When does Lucius go into the Ministry?" He asked casually but he received surprised stares anyway.

Eyebrows furrowing, Mr. Weasley rubbed his chin. "Well, I'm not sure the pompous man has a habit of coming in around the beginning work hour. I do know he's attempting to establish a connection with Scrimgeour. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Harry said lazily pouring some more wine. "Just need to keep tabs on the bastard."

Mrs. Weasley winced at his words. He looked up at her apologetically.

"Why don't you have him booted out?" Bill asked.

"I can't," Harry said dully.

"Why?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I"d love to see him banned from the Ministry."

"I need him," he scowled unhappily at this.

"What on earth could you possibly want that sour man for?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry smiled grimly. "Plenty of things unfortunately. He's one of my unknowing keys in this war."

No one understood what he meant. Percy frowned lightly and he tried not to let it bother him. Harry knew what he was doing.

At least, Percy thought he did.

After dinner, Harry went back upstairs. "I need to go to Hogwarts. I may stay over the entire weekend, come with me?" He asked Percy who closed the door.

"Yes, I"ll come." He had nothing else better to do. Why would he let his boyfriend leave for two nights without him? That would be absurd!

"Great," Harry said donning his socks and shoes finally. "If we leave now, we can get to Hogsmeade before it gets dark," he said gazing over at the window to the dusky skies.

"Can I change first?"

"Of course, need something more comfortable than robes?" Harry queried but he was already fishing into his bag.

"Only if you don't mind."

Harry chuckled softly. "Course not." He managed to shrink down a dark green thin turtleneck with a pair of black jeans that matched his own.

Harry then handed him his leather jacket once it was on.

"You don't need it?"

"Not at all," he purred and pulled Percy close by the loops in his jeans and kissed him softly.

It was big on him and the spices mixed with a strange alcoholic scent. The sleeves covered his hands completely and it was warm and well worn.

"Where are you guys going?" Mrs. Weasley asked when they appeared downstairs.

"Hogwarts," Harry answered locking a possessive arm around Percy's waist. "I need to see Albus and I don't think I'm going to be back till Sunday."

"Alright be careful you two!" She hugged them both and the rest of the Weasleys waved at them before Harry brushed his finger across the gold signet and the Portkey signalled.

Dinner was just coming to a close for Hogwarts' students when Harry and Percy entered the massive double doors into the Entrance Hall.

Eyes fell on them and the few who recognized Harry for who he was gasped and went off whispering. He kept Percy's hand in his. "I suppose we meet Albus in his office," he said double-checking his watch.

"HARRY!" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny spotted them and rushed over.

Their eyes widened when they saw Percy standing there with a smirk next to Harry who had yet to let go of him.

"Hey guys," Harry said casually.

Ginny blinked. "Wh- what's going on?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"Percy?" Ron queried. "What are you two doing together?"

"It's none of your business," Harry said simply. "But as it happens, Percy is with me, got it?"

"With you?" Ginny drawled in disbelief. "Percy? You?"

"Yes you dimwit," Percy scowled. "Me, Harry's mine, Ginny," he said unable to keep the haughty tone out of his voice. Saying those words out loud made him feel rather arrogant, he couldn't help it.

Harry chuckled and tightened his grip on Percy. 'that's right, I'm Percy's and so now that we have this established how are your classes?"

The three were gawking; Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

"You go for my brother over me?"

"He's cuter," Harry confessed kissing Percy on the forehead.

'stop it!" He laughed as he blushed and nudged Harry.

Ron was horrified. "Hermione said you were gay! I can't believe it. But my brother?"

'so? What's it to you?" Harry asked coldly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "We"re doing fine Harry, what have you been up too?" She queried trying to establish some connection with him again.

"Here and there, now I must see Albus. It's getting late and I"ll see you tomorrow, we"ll be staying here for the night."

"In the dorms?" Ron asked.

"Oh no, I have my own rooms," Harry said casually. 'see you guys." He left them in shock.

Dumbledore beamed when he saw them. "Harry! Percy! How are you both?"

"Great Headmaster," Percy said formally.

"I would be peachy, king Albus, if you could help me establish a place to find that fu- damn locket!" Harry growled as Percy snickered behind his hand at Harry's attempt to control his language.

Dumbledore sighed. "Have you tried the orphanage?"

"It's levelled to the ground," Harry said. "I went by there last week."

"Hmm," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "I"ll do some research on my memories, Harry."

"We also have an unknown item that may be Gryffindors" or Ravenclaws". The sword is out, obviously it's impossible. If anything, Voldemort would want to keep the damn thing as far away from him as possible."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes that is true, are you remaining for the weekend?"

"I think we will. I need to speak with Severus and then poke around Hogsmeade Village tomorrow."

'that would be nice, it's a Hogsmeade Trip tomorrow and we could use the protection. We have over twenty Aurors guarding the place but you never know. Your presence could make all the difference."

Harry smirked. "Will do, Albus."

Harry took Percy to his rooms. "Wait here, I'm going to see Severus," he kissed his boyfriend gently before turning and heading back out into the corridors.

When he got to the first floor, someone called out his name.

He turned and saw Theo gliding up to him. "Potter," he said coolly and Harry wanted to laugh when the boy's eyes trailed up and down him.

"Hello Theo," he purred causing the Slytherin to glare. "How are you?"

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

Theo sneered. "You're not. You're not even friends with the Gryffindors and who was that redhead?"

"My boyfriend, Percy," he told the blond, who rolled his eyes.

"I see, a Weasley."

"Mhmm. So watchya call me for?" Harry queried light heartedly. 'to ask about my boyfriend?"

Theo growled. "Hell no, I could careless who you shag."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well then?"

"I'm not a Death Eater," he said sharply.

Harry paused for a second and then smiled slyly. "I had hoped not," he said softly. "I had hoped that you were smarter than that. It's one thing to crave power, but to bow like a house-elf to receive it, is not a Slytherin trait."

"What would you know?" Theo asked startled by the words.

Harry grinned. "I know a lot darling, more than you think. I"ll see you Theo, good luck."

He found Severus" corridors and asked the pesky wizard portrait to get him.

A few moments later, that same portrait flipped forward revealing Severus" slightly shorter figure.

"Potter."

'severus."

The two stared at one another levelly. "Well?" He stepped back allowing Harry entrance.

'the recruits," he said gazing around the lavish private rooms. They were set up like his own, except the colours were toffee and black. Not quite Slytherin, like Harry would have guessed.

"What about them?" Severus asked closing his doors.

"I need the locations of the meetings where they get the Dark Marks. When and where. I"ll be discreet if you are worried about being caught. But I need them."

"You"ve already angered the Dark Lord enough," Severus sneered but as he said this he flicked his wand summoning parchment, ink, and a quill.

"Yes and how is that going by the way?"

Severus quirked his lips. "Lucius is livid, Narcissa Malfoy is rather sickened, she slept with him."

"I guess having a half-blood cock up her cunt doesn't settle well with her," he said dryly.

The Potions Master gripped the quill, his eyes shone. "No - it doesn't," he said. 'though her insane sister doesn't really care."

"Bellatrix? Yes, I"ve heard of her, watched her even. She's a rather interesting nut job, wouldn't you agree?"

Severus gazed up at Harry when he said this. 'she is more than a nut job as you so eloquently put it."

"When did you, Rem, and Siri get together?" Harry then asked changing the topic completely.

"Last March," he answered succinctly. "Remus and Sirius wanted to wait for you, but Dumbledore suggested we go ahead and get it out of the way."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad, I know you guys had differences""

'they were differences from a different time, Potter."

"Can you try and use Harry?" The teen said agitatedly. "As you can tell, I'm not exactly the Gryffindor you last knew."

"No, You're not," Severus agreed. "You're a Slytherin and You're tearing the Dark Lord to pieces."

"I'm sure as hell trying, Severus. The bastard is scattered all over the fucking place."

Severus blinked and arched an eyebrow. He didn't seem to know what that meant but he could see Harry's irritation. "I have to say, Harry, I don't think You're anything like Potter Senior," he said, handing over the list.

Harry took it and folded it. "No, Severus, I'm not. I'm sure he wouldn't condone half the things I did. But I do what I need too, so I can get this son of a bitch off my arse. I'm the top in the relationship, not him."

That was it, Severus closed his eyes briefly and then he burst out laughing in a low tone that made Harry smile impishly. He made the crazy dark bat master laugh. "Bloody hell, Harry Potter!"

Harry smirked. 'thanks for the list, Severus."

Severus" features went blank but his eyes were glittering. "Use it well and don't be stupid."

Harry laughed. "I"ll take that as an, "I care," sort of Snape-lingo."

Scowling, Severus crossed his arms. "I don't want crying dogs if something happened to you!"

"Nah, I'm too fucking stubborn to die. Not yet, I have a life to live before that happens," he said simply.

'see that your words become fact."

"Goodnight Severus."

"Goodbye Harry."

Harry grinned at him before gliding out, happy with how that conversation went.

Percy was curled up on the sofa in a pair of oversized pyjamas. He was reading when Harry came through. "I take it whatever you wanted with Snape was successful?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "More than successful," he said banishing the scroll he had. "Looks like I'm going to be busy," he hummed and settled onto the couch when Percy snapped the book closed and scooted closer.

"How busy?" Percy asked circling his arms around Harry's neck and nuzzling him.

"Not too busy for you," Harry murmured pulling Percy into his lap. 'thank you for coming with me. I"d hate to be alone tonight."

Percy grinned and rested his bum against Harry's thighs. He rose up and began to card his fingers once again through the messiness of his boyfriend's raven hair. 'same, and besides," He kissed Harry tenderly on the lips, "I get you to myself when we"re here""

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers down Percy's sides and slipped them underneath the shirt and grazed against his flesh, making the man gasp and arch his back. "You can have me to yourself any time you want."

"I can?"

"Of course you can." He circled his arms around Percy's slender back, causing a soft shivery laugh. "If you want me, take me, I won't deny you. If you want my undivided attention, make it known, tell me these things, because I'm thick."

"I know you are," Percy said and squirmed with more laughter when Harry dug into his sides.

'ticklish, huh? I digress."

"Do you even know- _ahh__-_ what that means" _shoot _- _Harry! Oh Merlin!_" The bubbling sensation and excitement swelled in Percy making him clench Harry's shoulders.

The endless smile on Percy"s face was simply too cute and the fact that he was squirming was even nicer and it had nothing to do with cute. "Not really, it sounded nice and I heard it yesterday from you." He dipped his face into Percy's neck and teasingly bit down on his creamy white skin, getting a gasping moan of surprise.

Percy stilled and closed his eyes at the touch of Harry's mouth nibbling and then his tongue swiped out, sending his body into a stirring fit. Kisses were placed randomly up and down his neck with nips in between. "_Uh... Hmm"_" Harry's fingers and hands danced and glided down his back and back up sensually. Percy unconsciously ground into Harry's lap and was rewarded with an agonizing zap of pleasure when his underside rubbed Harry's hardened erection.

He nibbled sharply at the light skin and was rewarded with a whimpering moan. Harry grinned at the blood red mark and drew Percy's mouth to his and lapped at him, plunging his tongue straight past humming lips. He slid his hands down and gripped Percy's hips when he began to rub against him without realizing what he was doing or even knowing the fire he was starting with his squirming.

Harry thought they should calm down. He didn't want to go too far and upset Percy. But fuck, it was hard, he was hard, and getting ahold of his mental balance was never easy, even when he wasn't clouded with deep-seated arousal.

Percy's tongue was now desperate and his fingers were submerged in Harry's hair, gripping it, sending flare after flare of desire. Harry groaned deeply under Percy as the muffled moans picked up. He slipped a hand over and gripped his older lover's erection through the loose clothing.

Percy purred and nibbled Harry, who began to stroke him into an intensity of wild arousal. The grinding picked up, making Harry push his assaulted cock up. He left Percy's humming mouth and continued to bite and devour the man's sweet neck. He swirled his tongue around Percy's earlobe and tugged on it gently with his teeth.

"_Ohhh__"_" Percy pulled his hair and Harry hissed and began to meet the thin grinding body with dry thrusts while fisting and pumping until they both cried out. Harry and Percy bit each other's lips desperately. Percy shook and moaned as Harry breathed harshly and swiped his tongue tauntingly across his boyfriend's chin.

When Percy came back down from the clouds he whimpered and buried himself into Harry's neck, spent and shocked at what had happened. He hadn't even thought about it, Harry simply started kissing and it led to this. He was now soaked and he could feel Harry, underneath him, was also soaked.

Harry's fingers began to delicately circle around his back making him tremble. His mouth ached from being bitten and he could feel a burning in his neck.

'sleep now for us, Perce," Harry said huskily.

"I didn't mean to do that," he said pulling back, feeling a little red in the cheeks.

Chuckling, Harry kissed those soft lips. "You can do whatever you want Percy, so long as you want it."

The slight embarrassment he had been feeling vanished at Harry's words, and he kissed back slow and passionately.

Harry cleaned them with a bit of Wandless Magic and they moved from the sitting room into the bed where Percy was held all night long, with a mouth puffing hot breaths into his ear and slightly burning neck.

Percy couldn't help but marvel at how it felt to wake up happy almost every day. He"d never thought he"d have that chance. But he did.

'Cause I don't know how  
And I don't know where  
We are we are

And I don't know why  
I don't know if  
We are we are

We Are - Vertical Horizon

Author Notes or Adopter's Notes actually: I have the tendency to not post until I either complete a story or have a good 15,000 or more words on my readers. I learned that from my first attempts. It really helps with finishing the story. The best way to know when this is updated is to track it. If you want to see other stories I currently have posted, then you can find it at the community 3_infinite_fic on Livejournal. Thank you for your patience and I don't mind PM's and emails asking about the story. I hope you enjoy the story as it continues. :)

Previous Chapter - Index - Next Chapter


End file.
